<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one hope, then another by badcaseofcasey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822417">one hope, then another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcaseofcasey/pseuds/badcaseofcasey'>badcaseofcasey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 &amp; Broadway) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Amnesiac Derek Hale, Derek Hale is the Lost Prince, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Scott and Stiles are Con Artists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcaseofcasey/pseuds/badcaseofcasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Hale has been missing and presumed by many to be dead for seven years. But when rumors surface that he's alive after all this time, his sister Laura, all the way in Paris, offers a handsome reward to anyone who can return her brother to her.</p><p>Meanwhile, Stiles and Scott have been doing whatever they can to put food on the table since the revolution. Stiles has a history with the royal family, and is it crazy of him to think that he could be the one to find the Lost Prince?</p><p>Oh, and there's Derek, who's finally has a chance to leave the orphanage, the only home he remembers, and who's desperate to get to Paris to find his family.</p><p>___</p><p>Basically, Anastasia, but make it Sterek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! </p><p>Welcome to my Anastasia AU, because Stiles reminds me so much of Dimitri it hurts. The cartoon has always held a special place in my heart, and I fell back in love when I saw the musical, so I had to write this. I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Also, I legitimately started writing this in 2014 and came back to it recently because I remember liking it so much. That being said, you might notice a shift in style here and there as I go back and edit old writing. As always, please let me know if you see any mistakes so that I can correct them!</p><p>Title: Journey to the Past, Anastasia (1997)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>9/16/20: Hi all! I’ve gone through and changed a couple of things, mostly minor, but if you've already read the first few chapters, it might be worth a re-read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek’s life had always been one of luxury. As the eldest son of the royal family, Derek always had everything he asked for, and more, attending elegant balls at least once a month, and spending every birthday watching fireworks as the whole country celebrated in his honor. They were a small country with little political power when compared to the surrounding countries, but it was certainly a charmed life as a member of the royal family.</p><p>His siblings kept him grounded, though, never letting him forget that while the country viewed him as a Prince, to them he would always be their awkward and annoying brother. It was hard to get too conceited when your siblings spent their waking hours plotting ways to embarrass you, preferably in front of the entire court. The servants were almost always chasing after the princes and princesses, coping with them being constantly underfoot and having to clean up after their latest brand of mischief.</p><p>Derek knew that he most likely took it all for granted. It wasn’t until it was all ripped away from him that he realized just how much.</p><p>It was the week of Derek’s 14th birthday and the nation was in turmoil. The tensions that had been bubbling under the surface ever since Derek’s parents put an end to the wars that had plagued the country for decades suddenly erupted. Those who had profited from the war despised the Hales’ peace-keeping efforts and formed an angry mob, which they led to the palace. They had burned and looted the once grand rooms, killing any member of the royal guard they came across.</p><p>Derek scrambled to hide under a table in his room when he heard the first sounds of glass breaking and shouts from outside. He was only there a few minutes before Laura ran in, eyes searching frantically for her brother.</p><p>“Derek,” she gasped, spotting him under the table. “Thank god. We have to get out of here! They’re storming the palace.”</p><p>“Where’s everyone else?” Derek asked, allowing Laura to lead him by the hand towards the door.</p><p>“They’re in Mom and Dad’s room. They told me to come look for you and find a way out,” Laura said. “But they’ve blocked all the exits I’ve been by.”</p><p>As if as an answer to their prayers, a young servant boy came scampering into the room, eyes wide and frantic. Seeing Derek and Laura, he beckoned them to the far corner of Derek’s room, near the fireplace. </p><p>“Come on,” he said, running over to the wall and opening a hidden panel. “They haven’t found the servants’ hallways.”</p><p>Laura and Derek looked at each other and then back at the servant, who was barely more than a child, not sure if he could be trusted.</p><p>“Well?” he said, gesturing at the opening. “Do you want to get out or not? Come on, we don’t have much time!”</p><p>Laura dashed towards the opening, but Derek tugged his hand back.</p><p>“Wait!” he said, running over to his nightstand where his signet ring sat. It had the crest of his mother’s family and was one of his most prized possessions. He wasn’t about to leave the palace without it.</p><p>“Hurry up!” the servant boy said, still holding the panel open for Derek.</p><p>“What about everyone else?” Derek asked.</p><p>Laura smiled sadly. “We have to go, Der. We can’t go back for them. We just need to hope they find their own way out.”</p><p>Raised voices echoed down the hall outside the room, startling Derek into movement, scrambling towards the opening.</p><p>Laura was already moving down the servant’s corridor, but Derek turned to take one last look at the boy who’d saved his life.</p><p>“Are you coming?”</p><p>The servant shook his head, pushing him into the passageway. "Someone has to stay on this side to close the door; they won't hurt me. Now go!"</p><p>Derek took in the boy's bright eyes, dancing in the candlelight, and the spots of red high on his cheeks. He was just a boy, did he even realize what he was doing for Derek and Laura? "Thank you," he said.</p><p>The servant gave him a soft smile that felt out of place for the situation they were in before shutting the door and leaving Derek and Laura to escape through the servants’ entrance.</p><p>Laura tugged Derek along behind her, running as fast as she could away from the burning wreckage of the palace.</p><p>“We have to leave,” Laura said. “We can’t stay here, it’s not safe.”</p><p>“Where will we go?”</p><p>“Paris,” Laura said decidedly. “There’s an evening train, but we have to move quickly if we’re going to make it. We can stay with Mom’s family when we get there.”</p><p>Laura tugged on his hand as they heard the whistle of the train and Derek stumbled in his hurry to catch up.</p><p>“Derek, come on, we're going to have to jump,” Laura said, as they neared the tracks, steam from the soon departing train filling the air.</p><p>Derek ran, pushing himself to go faster. Laura was older and taller and her longer legs were carrying her faster than he could keep up. Relief flooded through him as the train came within reach. Just as Laura jumped, Derek’s toe caught in a railroad tie and he tripped, his hand slipping from Laura’s grasp.</p><p>“Derek!” she screamed from where she had landed safely on the back of the train.</p><p>“Laura!” Derek tried to yell, struggling to get back on his feet. But it was too late. The train was picking up speed as it pulled out of the station and there was little chance he would catch up, even if he could stand.</p><p>Derek’s hand felt wet as he touched where his head had hit the rails. The last thing he saw was the color of his own blood before everything went black.</p><hr/><p>Stiles hissed as his father carefully stitched the cut above his eye where the rebel had struck him with the butt of his rifle. The cut was deep enough for stitches, but they didn’t dare go back out into the fray to find a doctor.</p><p>“I can’t believe you did that,” his father said, a mixture of disapproval, concern and pride coloring his tone. “You put your life at risk and went directly against my orders for you to stay hidden.”</p><p>“I just did what you would have done,” Stiles said, hands squeezing the table he was sitting on to try and distract himself from the pain. “I saw Laura running and decided to help. You said our job was to protect the Hales.”</p><p>“Yes, but you’re eleven years old,” John said, finishing off the stitches and tying a knot in the string he had been using, leveling Stiles with a serious look. “And that’s <em> my </em> job. Your job is not to get hurt.”</p><p>“If that’s my job, I should’ve been fired years ago,” Stiles said, swinging his legs back and forth. The pain in his head had lessened to more of a dull throb, though he knew that he would be feeling it once the excitement of the night wore off.</p><p>“I just don’t see why you put yourself in danger like that.”</p><p>Stiles met his father’s eyes, willing him to understand. “I had to make sure they were okay.”</p><p>John Stilinski met his gaze. He looked tired and worn, the reality of what was happening hitting him full force. But as he looked in his son's eyes, he realized that he was no longer a child, not really. Stiles had taken on responsibility beyond his years.</p><p>Stiles’ dad sighed. “I understand. At least Laura and Derek got out okay.”</p><p>“Dad?” Stiles asked carefully. “What happened to the rest of the Hales?”</p><p>Stiles may have only been eleven, but he knew what the angry mob had been intending to do when they broke into the palace. It was one of the reasons why he had tried so hard to make sure Laura and Derek had escaped.</p><p>John sat heavily next to Stiles and put an arm around his son’s shoulders. “Laura and Derek are the only Hales left. That is, if they made it out of the city safely.”</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Stiles asked.</p><p>“I'm going to stay here and try to keep the peace as much as I can,” John said. “Things are about to change in this country and I have no idea which way things will go. But we can’t stay in the palace anymore.”</p><p>“Where will we live?” Stiles asked. “Neither of us have jobs now.”</p><p>“We’ll find a place,” John said, but Stiles could tell how worried he was underneath his reassuring tone. “We’ll find a way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First chapter, done! Tell me if you like it so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two updates in two days!</p><p>That last chapter was more of just a teaser, so I wanted to post some more to get into the actual story. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>seven years later</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Derek waved to the children clustered on the front steps of the orphanage as he walked away, wishing them goodbye as he did, completely ignoring whatever Mr. Harris was saying to him.</p><p>“Are you paying attention?” Mr. Harris asked, tugging on Derek’s collar to turn Derek to face him.</p><p>“To be completely honest, no,” Derek said, turning away from the place he had lived for the past seven years.</p><p>“For years, we’ve fed you, clothed you, allowed you to work here so you wouldn’t have to leave after your 18th birthday,” Harris intoned, repeating the speech that Derek had heard hundreds of times. “And now I’ve gone out on a limb to get you a real job and you can’t even be bothered to pay attention to what I’m saying.”</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes. “Walk to the fork in the road, go left and keep going until you get to the factory. I’ve got it.”</p><p>“And tell them I sent you, so they know to give you a job,” Harris said. “Otherwise, I’m not sure if anyone would employ someone as lazy as you. It’s a pity you don’t know who your parents are, I’d like to give them a piece of my mind on how you never worked a day in your life until I got a hold of you.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure they’d be thankful to you for teaching me the true meaning of hard work: cleaning up after people lazier than yourself.” Derek started walking outside the gates, but Harris tugged him back by the back of his jacket.</p><p>“And so help you god if I catch wind of you running off to Paris to try and find your family,” he said, his voice mocking. “I vouched for you – if you don’t fulfill your end of the bargain, I lose an important contact, get it? So I don’t care what you think – there’s no one waiting for you in Paris. No one cares. Just go do your job and get a life of your own.”</p><p>Derek grunted and shrugged out of Harris’ grip. As he walked out the gates, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. It was the first time he had felt free to do what he wanted in as long as he can remember.</p><p>The path was covered in snow and the cold bit into Derek’s feet through the thin soles of his worn-out boots. He continued on, trying not to think about what awaited him. He always had a sense of wanting something <em> more </em>, of being a part of something bigger than himself. But Harris was right, horrible as he is: Derek was unlikely to get another job. The only reason he had this one was because Harris had cut a deal with one of the factories to provide cheap labor. People across the country were struggling to eat and he would soon join them if he tried to pursue some greater purpose.</p><p>He reached the fork in the road and stopped, looking at the choices in front of him. Go left for a job, some sense of security, and an average, uneventful life. Or… go right, go to Paris and find his family. </p><p>He pulled his necklace through the collar of his shirt to look at the intricate ring that hung there and the delicate engraving that adorned it. The text running around the edge of the circle read <em> Ensemble à Paris </em>, “Together in Paris,” Derek muttered to himself.</p><p>Derek had spent hours upon hours turning the phrase over in his head. In the orphanage, he dreamed about being reunited with his family in Paris, how they would sweep him up into their arms and welcome him home.</p><p>He looked back up at the signpost, squeezing the ring tight in his fist.</p><p>“Tell me what I should do,” he whispered, to whom, he had no idea. “Give me a sign.”</p><p>“Hey!” Derek startled at the voice that interrupted his thoughts. “Over here!”</p><p>Derek looked to the right of the fork to see a guy with floppy hair jogging towards him.</p><p>“I’m so glad I found someone; could you help me out?” the man said. “My cart is stuck in the snow.”</p><p>Derek took one last glance at the signpost, and looked up at the sky in disbelief that this puppy of a man could be some sort of cosmic sign. </p><p>“Sure, why not?” he said, following the man down the path on the right to where a cart was resting at an odd angle in the road, horse stomping its foot lightly.</p><p>“Thank you so much for helping,” the man said. “I’m Scott.”</p><p>“Derek.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Scott said.</p><p>They worked together to get the wheel out of the snow, and soon the cart was free and back on the road.</p><p>“So, where are you from?” Scott asked, clapping the dirt and snow off his hands.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Derek said, shrugging. “But I’m going your way, if you don’t mind a passenger?”</p><p>“Sure, hop in,” Scott said. “I can take you as far as the city, but that’s where I’m stopping.”</p><p>“That’s as far as I need to go,” Derek said, getting up on the cart and sitting next to Scott. They started down the road and Derek felt his relief grow as they pulled further away from the orphanage.</p><p>“So, you don’t know where you’re from?” Scott asked curiously.</p><p>“No,” Derek said. He turned and moved his hair slightly so Scott could see the scar on his head. “I don’t remember anything before this.”</p><p>“Wow, that looks nasty,” he said, wincing. “You don’t remember how you got it?”</p><p>“No,” Derek said. “But the first thing I can remember, it was still fresh. So I’d bet this was what caused it.”</p><p>Scott nodded sagely. “You don’t remember where you’re from, but it sounds like you know where you’re going.”</p><p>“Paris,” Derek stated simply. “I have family there.”</p><p>Scott perked up at that. “You’ll need travel papers, then.”</p><p>“I suppose so,” Derek said skeptically.</p><p>“I know a guy,” Scott said. “He’ll get you all sorted out.”</p><hr/><p>After his father was killed in the fighting after the revolution, Stiles had been left adrift. He managed to escape being put in an orphanage, but he was essentially on his own as far as food and shelter, so he learned to be resourceful.</p><p>After hundreds of odd jobs and side cons, he eventually found his way to forging official papers. He co-opted his best friend from their days in the palace for his sweet and trustworthy appearance. It turned out Stiles had a talent for forging documents, but he didn't have the best track record with people. Scott had a talent for drawing people in and getting them to trust him that Stiles just didn’t have.</p><p>They set up shop in one of the wings of the deserted palace and it was strictly by word of mouth. So far, they hadn't had any trouble.</p><p>A few days ago, Scott had burst in, ranting and raving about some rumor that the Prince was still alive. Apparently, Princess Laura, who had been living with her mother’s family in France since the revolution, decided it was safe enough to go looking for her brother and had set a handsome reward for anyone who brought her brother safely to her.</p><p>Stiles’ mind had immediately begun turning. The fact that he and Scott both had worked in the castle would give them the credibility they needed to get in the door. Stiles' father might be gone, but the Stilinski name was still one that members of the royal family would recognize. They could hold auditions, find someone to play the part and bring them to Paris to collect the reward. Whatever reward Laura was promising was sure to be more than enough to split three ways. It was a foolproof plan.</p><p>Except, they couldn’t find a good Derek. They were either too tall, or too short, or they had the wrong accent and Stiles wasn’t about to turn himself into a dialect coach just for a pay off. The worst part was that Stiles had an incredibly detailed memory of Prince Derek's face, a product of the childhood crush he'd had on the surly Prince.</p><p>“Stiles, do you think maybe you’re letting your memory of the real Derek get in the way of finding a good fake Derek?” Scott asked after a full day of failed auditions.</p><p>“Scott, none of them are <em> right </em>,” Stiles said exasperated.</p><p>“I know you have this idealized version of Derek in your head, but it’s not going to be him. You can’t expect the real Derek to come walking through that door.”</p><p>Stiles sighed. In the beginning, part of him had thought there was a chance that the real Derek might come to them for help. Stiles knew for sure that Derek had escaped the palace that night so long ago. But even if he was still out there somewhere, Stiles eventually accepted that he would likely never see him again. The Prince that Stiles had been in love with as a child was likely long gone; only an idiot would have stayed in the country after the revolution.</p><p>So, Stiles managed his expectations and settled in for the long haul. He stopped pinning his hopes on a Derek look-alike and went back to work obtaining travel papers for those wishing to leave the country. It was more fulfilling than seeing his dreams crushed 20 times daily, if nothing else. They hadn't given up on the idea, but they each agreed to take some time to focus on their other pursuits, keeping one eye open for any look-alikes they might find.</p><p>Scott had to go out of town to help shepherd some people into Poland to rejoin their family, separated since the revolution. Usually, Scott being out of town so long would result in Stiles driving himself crazy, but this time he was glad. It gave him a few days to wrap his head around everything.</p><p>Stiles had the ledger pulled out on his desk, going over the funds they had left and whether or not they had enough to try and secure passage to Paris once they found their Derek when the bell rang.</p><p>Stiles sighed. No doubt Scott had sent him yet another down-on-their luck person who he’d met on his travels who wanted to leave the country, but couldn’t pay. He traipsed down the grand staircase into the ballroom and saw someone standing on the landing across from him, gazing up at the larger than life portrait of the royal family.</p><p>“Hey,” he said harshly. “You’re not meant to be in here. How'd you get in?”</p><p>The figure turned to face him and it was as if time slowed when Stiles saw his face. “Scott told me to let myself in,” the man said. “I need travel papers?”</p><p>Stiles had paused, open-mouthed, staring up the staircase at someone who looked a lot like, well, Derek. This man stood directly in front of the portrait of the royal family and the resemblance was… striking. But, Stiles reminded himself, he couldn’t actually be the Prince. He could, however, be their ticket out of here.</p><p>“Did Scott not tell you?” Stiles said, his brain running a mile a minute, always planning. “We’re into a different gig now.”</p><p>The man's face hardened. “I just want to get to Paris and try to find my family.”</p><p>“Paris, you say?” Stiles said, reaching the top of the stairs and taking a closer look. “You know, Scott and I… we’re planning a trip to Paris. You could join us.”</p><p>Not-Prince-Derek looked at him questioningly, a sure sign of someone who’s been down on their luck; any offer of kindness is treated with skepticism. “What’s the catch?”</p><p>“The ticket is kind of meant for Prince Derek,” Stiles said. “We’re going to reconnect him with his long-lost sister.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. “What are you suggesting?”</p><p>Stiles stood so the man was between him and the portrait. “Well, you do look a lot like…” He gestured towards the portrait and raised his eyebrows.</p><p>The Derek look-alike let out a harsh laugh. “You think I could be Prince Derek? We might have the same name, but I’ve been in an orphanage for the past seven years; you don’t think someone would have come to get me if I were really the Prince?”</p><p>“You have the same name?” Stiles exclaimed.</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes. “Half the guys my age were named Derek in honor of the newborn prince. I knew three Dereks growing up in the orphanage alone.”</p><p>Scott came jogging up the stairs, looking between Stiles and Derek. “I heard shouting, is everything okay?”</p><p>“Scott,” Stiles said, grasping his wrist. “Look – look at the portrait.”</p><p>“I’m looking, what?” Scott said, his brow furrowed at the portrait.</p><p>Stiles gawked. “You don’t see it? Scott, this is our Derek!”</p><p>“Yeah, his name’s Derek,” Scott said. “He needs travel papers to get to Paris.”</p><p>“Catch up,” Stiles said, exasperated. “Look at the portrait, look at Derek. He’s our Prince!”</p><p>Scott’s eyes blew wide. “You want him to come to Paris?”</p><p>“Yes!” Stiles said, grateful Scott was on track.</p><p>Scott looked at Derek quizzically. “Do you <em>want</em> to come to Paris with us?”</p><p>“I’d like to go to Paris, yes,” Derek said, looking distrustful. “But… me, a Prince?”</p><p>“Didn’t you ever dream of being royalty? Of living in a palace like this one, back when it was beautiful and full of life?” Scott asked, his eyes doing that thing that Stiles hates because it makes people connect with their feelings.</p><p>“I mean, sure, any kid in an orphanage would dream of being royalty,” Derek said. “But that doesn’t mean I <em> am</em>.”</p><p>“Someone out there is, though,” Scott argued. “Why couldn’t it be you? You want to go find your family in Paris. Prince Derek’s only surviving family is in Paris. Aren’t you at least a little curious?”</p><p>Derek looked like he was considering it, so Stiles jumped in.</p><p>“Worst case scenario, you get a free ride to Paris. If it doesn’t work out and you aren’t who we think you are, I promise you’ll be free to go search out your Parisian family with no interference from us whatsoever.”</p><p>Derek looked back and forth between Stiles and Scott. Stiles knew that look - he was considering it.</p><p>“Fine,” Derek said. “I’ll let you give it a go. Hell, I don’t remember who I am, who’s to say I'm <em> not </em>royalty?”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Stiles said, grabbing him by the arm and wheeling him around. “Now come on, we have a lot of work to do before we leave.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek, Stiles, and Scott made their way onto the train, brushing shoulders with the other passengers trying to find a seat. The train was crowded, full of people on their way out of the country, most of whom were hoping to find something better on the other side. Derek could certainly relate. The three of them were able to get a compartment to themselves, Scott going in first and stowing his briefcase up above the seats.</p><p>“You mean royals don’t get a first class car?” Derek said sarcastically, looking at Stiles.</p><p>“Only the best for Your Highness.” Stiles bowed exaggeratedly and gestured for Derek to enter the compartment ahead of him.</p><p>“All right,” Scott said. “We’ve got our travel papers and our tickets, so everything should be in order.”</p><p>“Should be?” Derek raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Everything’s going to be fine,” Stiles said, giving Derek an artificially sweet smile. Derek rolled his eyes and looked out the window. The train was starting to pick up speed as it made its way out of the city.</p><p>There was something bittersweet about leaving; it was the only home he'd ever known, even if it hadn't exactly been the best place to grow up. As the trees started to blur together outside the window, Derek realized this would be his last time setting foot in his home country; even if he didn't find his family in Paris, he wouldn't be coming back.</p><p>“I'm going to run to the dining car, anyone want anything?” Scott asked politely, interrupting Derek's thoughts.</p><p>Stiles and Derek didn't respond, just continued to stare in opposite directions; Scott took that as a no.</p><p>Derek looked over at Stiles once the door slid shut behind Scott. “Is this something you do often? Press gang strangers into your scams?”</p><p>Stiles balked. “Hey, this is not a scam.”</p><p>“So you honestly believe I am Prince Derek?” he asked, his voice telling Stiles that he highly doubted the answer was yes.</p><p>“I truly do,” Stiles simpered.</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes. “Please, you just want the pay day.”</p><p>“That may be true – but that doesn’t mean I don’t honestly believe you are Prince Derek. Or that I won’t enjoy bringing a family back together.”</p><p>Derek was worried his eyes would roll out of his head if he spent much more time with Stiles.</p><p>“You shouldn’t roll your eyes so much,” Stiles said. “It’s not very prince-ly.”</p><p>Derek paused, considering. “You really believe I’m royalty?”</p><p>“Yes, I do,” Stiles said, leaning closer to Derek. Derek leaned in to match him. It really wasn't the time to be noticing these things, but Stiles really did have a beautiful mouth.</p><p>“Then stop telling me what to do,” Derek growled before leaning back and going back to resolutely ignoring Stiles.</p><p>They had spent the past few days together, barely getting any time to themselves. Stiles and Scott worked through their network in the city to make sure that they would be able to leave with as little incident as possible, taking Derek along with them. Derek had even stayed the night at the palace with them, too, curling up on a bed roll in between Stiles and Scott's beds, having had nowhere to go. Derek had even had more time to himself when he was in the orphanage, and that's saying something.</p><p>Scott rushed into the car, slightly out of breath.</p><p>“Stiles, I need to talk to you.”</p><p>Stiles stood and moved to exit the car, his legs brushing past Derek's as he moved. Even such a short moment of contact sent warmth shooting up Stiles' spine.</p><p>“Oh, good, sixty seconds to myself,” Derek quipped.</p><p>“Trust me, the feeling’s mutual,” Stiles said, closing the door behind him with a snap.</p><p>Scott was looking at him with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“What?” Stiles asked.</p><p>“You like him,” Scott accused with a smile. “You’re attracted to him.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Stiles spluttered. “I do not – I am not!”</p><p>“Stiles, you only bicker like that with people you’re attracted to.”</p><p>“What did you ask me out here to talk about?” Stiles said, desperate to change the subject. “I assume it wasn’t romance.”</p><p>“The travel papers?" Scott said, holding up his passport. "They’ve changed. It’s red ink – not blue.”</p><p>“What the hell?” Stiles said, eyebrows shooting up and heartbeat picking up. “How could they have changed them in the two weeks we haven’t been paying attention?” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, mentally walking through the steps they would need to take next before sliding the compartment door open.</p><p>“Okay, Derek,” Stiles said, clapping his hands. “We’re gonna need to move.”</p><p>Derek looked up from where he was sitting with raised eyebrows. “There wouldn’t happen to be anything wrong with our travel papers, would there?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Stiles said, confidently. “We just want you to be comfortable, Your Highness. I hate to see you surrounded by all these commoners.”</p><p>Derek laughed humorlessly, but gathered his things and followed Scott and Stiles.</p><p>They made their way towards the back of the train, carefully avoiding the gaze of any train attendants on their way. Stiles dropped his bag heavily when they got into the baggage car. The car was full of crates and various luggage, but thankfully devoid of any railroad employees, at least for the time being.</p><p>"So we're just going to hide in the baggage car for the rest of the train ride?" Derek asked gruffly, sitting on one of the crates.</p><p>"Of course not," Stiles said, peering out of the window in the doorway at the end of the car. "This train ride is overnight and someone's bound to come in here eventually."</p><p>"We just need to wait it out until we cross the border," Scott said. "Then we'll get off the train without attracting any unwanted attention; no one will care what color our travel papers are once we're out of the country."</p><p>Derek sighed. He knew it had been a mistake to trust these two. "It sounds like you've done this before."</p><p>Stiles turned to Derek and threw out his hands. "It's what we do. Stilinski &amp; McCall, getting people the hell out of the country since 1917."</p><p>Scott came to sit on a crate near Derek, obviously deciding that they had some time before they reached the border.</p><p>"Are you going to miss it?" he asked, eyes wide and sincere.</p><p>Derek didn't need to ask what he meant. "The time I spent living here that I can remember isn't much to miss."</p><p>Scott nodded in agreement. "I remember what it was like before the revolution. It's not like things were perfect, but they were good. People were taken care of. Now, it's everyone for themselves and there's hardly enough to go around, more often than not. I can't imagine feeling sorry to leave if I couldn't remember any of the good times."</p><p>"It's not that I won't miss it," Derek said. He felt comfortable talking to Scott, for some reason. "It's the only place I've ever known, so it'll be hard not to, especially since I have no idea what's waiting in Paris."</p><p>"Well," Scott said. "Who knows? Paris could be your new home. I'm hoping for it to be mine, too."</p><p>Derek was somewhat surprised to hear that. "You won't be going back?"</p><p>Scott smiled. "If all goes well, no. I have someone waiting for me in Paris."</p><p>Derek was distracted from asking who by Stiles leaning away from the window. "We're getting close. Make sure you've got everything, because we're going to have to move quick to get off of this train without being noticed."</p><p>As Derek gathered his things, he paused. "Scott?" he asked quietly. "What about Stiles? Will he go back after all this is over?"</p><p>Scott smiled sadly. "I have no idea. I've told him he should stay with me, but there's a part of him that will always be tied back home."</p><p>Stiles came into the car then, taking his things from Scott, who moved to open the door.</p><p>"Do you have everything?" Stiles asked.</p><p>Derek lifted his suitcase as an answer. "How are we going to get off?"</p><p>"The only way you can without the proper papers," Stiles responded, his expression playful. "We jump."</p><p>Derek's jaw dropped. "You cannot be serious."</p><p>"It's really not as hard as it sounds," Scott called over the sound of the train through the open door. "You just have to be careful not to land wrong. The snow helps."</p><p>Stiles nudged Derek towards the door with his suitcase. "It's almost time. You go before me; that way I know you didn't chicken out. The last thing I want is for you to get caught and us to have to fish you out of some detainment center at the border."</p><p>Scott turned to face them, smile bright and reassuring. "Ready?"</p><p>"Let's go for it, Scotty." Stiles replied, loud over the sound of the train outside.</p><p>And with that, Scott was out the door of the train, tucking his suitcase close to his body and disappearing as the train whipped past.</p><p>Derek's eyes went wide. "There is absolutely no way I'm doing that," he yelled to Stiles.</p><p>Stiles patted Derek's shoulder in a way that was surely meant to be reassuring. "The only way out is through. Do you trust me?"</p><p>"Not a bit," Derek responded.</p><p>Stiles' smile was a little manic as he tightened his grip on Derek's arm. "Good choice."</p><p>And with that, Stiles was jumping through the open door of the train car, taking Derek with him.</p><p>Derek braced himself for the landing, at least halfway certain that he would end up wrapped underneath the train, a smear against the tracks. Derek felt the air rush out of his lungs on impact and a momentary sense of relief flooded through him before the cold snow started to seep through his clothes.</p><p>Stiles groaned next to him. “You’d think it’d feel more like landing on a fluffy cloud, not a pile of bricks.”</p><p>Derek grunted in response.</p><p>Footsteps crunched through the snow as Scott jogged towards them. "You made it! You never forget the first time."</p><p>Stiles cackled and accepted Scott's hand as he stood, shaking snow from his coat.</p><p>Derek laid in the snow for a moment longer, taking a second to fully recognize the absolute absurdity that had become his life ever since he met these two, before rolling over and standing. They had a long way to go before Paris.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So are we walking to France?” Derek asked. They had started walking down a road nearby where they jumped off the train. Derek trusted that Stiles and Scott knew where they were going, but they had been surrounded by a whole lot of nothing for a while now.</p><p>“Of course not,” Stiles said, false politeness dripping from his tone. “We’re walking to a boat, which will take us to France. If that pleases Your Highness.”</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes, trying to think of what terrible thing he might have done to deserve being saddled with Stiles as a traveling companion.</p><p>“About that,” Scott said, clearly trying to diffuse the tension. “No offense, but Derek doesn’t exactly carry himself like royalty. Even ex-royalty. Someone’s going to have to make sure he knows everything before we meet with Erica.”</p><p>“Erica?” Derek asked. “Who’s Erica?”</p><p>Stiles whirled on Scott and glared at him. “Erica was something I was going to bring up at a later point.”</p><p>“He deserves to know and to have a chance to learn before someone tests him on it,” Scott said, facing Stiles’ glare with a stony expression. “And it’s our job to help him learn. That’s why we made him come on this ridiculous journey in the first place.”</p><p>“Excuse me, before someone tests me on it?” Derek asked. “I didn’t know I was going to have to prove who I was. I’m just trying to get to Paris. I don’t need to be arrested for fraud.”</p><p>“We won’t be arrested for fraud,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “Because you’re really the Prince.”</p><p>“Sure, Stiles, keep saying it - doesn’t make it true,” Derek said, frowning and walking ahead of Stiles. He was done with Stiles' insistence that he was royalty.</p><p>“You need to believe it for this to work,” Stiles said. “If you don’t buy it, how will Erica, or for that matter, Laura?”</p><p>“You want me to go to someone who’s been looking for their long-lost family and lie ?”</p><p>“When you say it like that-”</p><p>“No, you know what, I’m out,” Derek said, whirling back to face Stiles. “I’m not doing this, thanks for helping me get across the border, but I’ll go the rest of the way on my own.”</p><p>Derek began to walk away. He hadn't wanted to get wrapped up in this in the first place, and it was all starting to be too much.</p><p>“And how do you intend to do that?” Stiles yelled at his retreating back. “You don’t have any valid travel papers without us. You need us just as much as we need you.”</p><p>Derek whirled on him. “I’ve survived this long without you, I think I can manage.”</p><p>“Please, you've spent less than a week outside of the orphanage! You can’t possibly think you can make it to France without our help,” Stiles said.</p><p>“You don’t know me!” Derek yelled. “I met you last week, you don’t know who I was before I met you.”</p><p>“Neither do you!” Stiles yelled back. “You have no idea who you were before you were in the orphanage. Why won’t you at least give this a shot?”</p><p>Derek wasn’t listening anymore. He walked over to the side of the road and leaned on a fence, needing a break from Stiles.</p><p>Scott, who had watched this whole exchange in silence, moved over to where Derek was not so subtly fuming.</p><p>“He’s right, you know,” Scott said after a few minutes of silence. “He’s an asshole, but he’s right.”</p><p>Derek just hummed in response.</p><p>“Look, you’re already here,” Scott reasoned. “You jumped off a moving train to get this far. Don’t you want it all to be worth something?”</p><p>“Of course,” Derek said. “But you have to know that this isn’t me. I’m not a missing member of the royal family. I’m just a kid nobody wanted.”</p><p>“Okay, look at it this way-” Scott said, leaning next to Derek. “If the real Prince is around, and he remembered who he was, why wouldn’t he come forward? So wherever he is, he probably doesn’t remember who he is, either. One guy out there with no memory of who he used to be is actually the lost Prince. You’re the right age, you look the same, you even have family in France - why couldn’t it be you?”</p><p>Derek huffed. “Have you not been paying attention? What particular quality of mine seems to indicate royal birth?”</p><p>“Okay, that's fair,” Scott said. “But say you get to Paris and you meet Erica and she says no. You still get a chance to look for your family. You might still even find them.”</p><p>Derek sighed and turned to look at where Stiles was standing on the side of the road, muttering to himself, kicking rocks around with his shoe.</p><p>“You guys are doing all of this because you think I could be Prince Derek… but what if I’m not? What happens to you?”</p><p>“We find something else,” Scott reassured him. “Stiles and I have gotten by on our own for a long time. We’ll just move on to the next thing.”</p><p>Derek sighed. “I guess it couldn’t hurt.”</p><p>Scott smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “Thanks. And don’t mind Stiles, he can be a bit of a tool sometimes.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Derek said.</p><p>They walked back over to where Stiles was waiting. Derek heard the tail end of one of Stiles’ muttered insults, something about certainly throwing tantrums like royalty, and he smiled despite himself.</p><p>“So, how long until we get to the boat?” Derek asked.</p><p>“Long enough for you to memorize the Hale family tree,” Stiles said, seemingly taking joy in the suffering Derek was about to go through.</p><p>With a groan from Derek, the three set off again.</p><p>“So, Peter was my uncle and had a child named… Maria?”</p><p>“No, Malia,” Stiles scolded. “You have to pay attention. Erica is going to assume you know all of this.”</p><p>“But it’s so confusing!” Derek groaned. They had been on the bus for about an hour, Stiles quizzing Derek on the family tree and history of the Hale family all the while. “There's so many of them, and all of this history is so jumbled.”</p><p>“As much as I’d like it to be, the personal lives of the royal family are not a matter of public record,” Stiles said. Derek could tell he was starting to get frustrated; he had a cigarette case that Derek had seen on the train out again and was passing it back and forth between his hands mindlessly. Each time he passed it between his hands, it let out a metallic click.</p><p>“Would you quit that?” he snapped, putting his hand on top of Stiles’ to keep him still. “It’s driving me crazy.”</p><p>Stiles looked down at where Derek’s hand was on his and felt his cheeks heat up. “Sorry, nervous habit.”</p><p>“Why do you even have that?” Derek asked. “You don’t even smoke, as far as I can tell.”</p><p>“Hey, you don’t know everything about me,” Stiles argued. “I could smoke.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. “We’ve spent nearly every waking hour together for the past two days, I think I would know if you smoked.”</p><p>Stiles sighed. “It was my dad’s, a gift from the royal family in return for his service as a palace guard; that’s why it’s so nice. We never could have afforded something like this on our own. After the revolution, he tried to keep the peace. You can probably guess how well that worked out.”</p><p>Derek nodded; poverty and uncertainty could truly bring out the worst in people.</p><p>“This,” Stiles said, holding up the cigarette case before shoving it back into his pocket, “is one of the only things of his that I still have. We lost pretty much everything else, either from looters, or having to sell it for food. I keep it with me to keep it safe, and to remind me of happier times spent at the palace.”</p><p>Derek whipped his head up to look at Stiles. “You worked at the palace? Then you <em>know</em> I’m not the real Prince Derek! Why put me through all of this if you know it isn’t me? God, this really is just a scam, isn’t it?”</p><p>Stiles at least had the decency to look embarrassed, but there was a sadness to his expression that made Derek pause. Stiles took a deep breath before he began to speak.</p><p>“I know that years ago, the prince escaped. Now his sister is looking for him and I happen to meet someone who looks a lot like the kid I knew and who has no memory of his life before the prince went missing,” Stiles said in a hushed tone. He lifted his eyes to meet Derek’s, the quiet intensity they usually held more apparent than usual. “I can’t guarantee anything. All I did in the palace was go around lighting fires and cleaning out fireplaces. I wasn’t supposed to associate with the family, so I didn’t really know them, but I cared about them. The whole family was always kind to me and my father. And if there's even a chance that I can help put some pieces of the family I knew back together, I have to try.”</p><p>Stiles finished speaking and looked at Derek desperately, trying to find some sign that he had convinced him, but Derek couldn’t meet his gaze anymore and looked out the window.</p><p>“Look, I don’t care if you don’t believe it,” Stiles snapped, frustrated. “But if it is true and you don’t see this through, you would be leaving your sister without a chance to find her brother. Speaking as someone who has absolutely zero chance of reuniting with his family, I think that would be a pretty shitty thing to do.”</p><p>Stiles stood and walked to the front of the bus to talk to the driver. Derek watched him from behind, considering him carefully. Maybe he had underestimated this man who had come so suddenly into his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Sorry for the extended delay between posts. I work at a school, and the transition to distance learning during all this craziness cut out a LOT of my free time! Hopefully this extra-long chapter will make up for it. This was our last week of school, so hopefully I'll have more consistent updates for you soon!</p><p>As always, I love to know what you think, so drop a kudos or a comment and let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the longest bus ride of Derek’s life, they had finally made it to a dock and boarded the boat to France. After all these years, it still seemed like a dream; Derek could hardly believe he was a few short days from finally being in Paris. It was something he had wanted for as long as he could remember, but he'd never really thought about what he would do once he actually got there.</p><p>Sure, in his dreams he had reunited with a faceless family and was welcomed with open arms. For once, he would feel safe and wanted, and all the things he hadn't felt since before he could remember. But now that he was faced with the prospect of that family being royalty? He had no idea what he was going to do.</p><p>He stopped himself from spiraling into his thoughts and focused back on what he was doing. He laid out his belongings on the small table next to the low bunk that he was sharing with Scott when someone knocked hesitantly. Derek opened the door to find Stiles standing there with a suit bag in hand.</p><p>“I have something for you,” Stiles said, holding out a suit bag like a kind of peace offering.</p><p>Derek stood to the side to let Stiles into the small room.</p><p>“It’s a suit,” Stiles said, unzipping the bag and showing Derek its contents. “It’s not tailored or anything, but it is more… regal than what you have on.”</p><p>Derek looked down at his long sleeved shirt and slightly ragged pants. “What’s wrong with this?”</p><p>“Just-” Stiles said, clearly frustrated. “Put it on, don’t put it on, I don’t care. Scott and I will be up on deck.” He left the room muttering to himself, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>Derek laid the clothes out on his bunk carefully. The suit had three pieces and was relatively casual in a lighter brown. He couldn't remember owning anything so fine in his life. All of his clothes were left over from the donation box at the orphanage. But here was a beautiful suit that was meant just for him. It must have been expensive - there was no way he could have afforded it on his own.</p><p>He took another look at the suit and sighed. Might as well look the part if he was going to pretend to be royalty.</p><hr/><p>When Derek stepped onto the deck, Stiles and Scott were playing some sort of card game on top of a barrel. They both turned to look at him and Derek saw Stiles’ jaw drop.</p><p>“You look great!” Scott said, smiling brightly. “Much cleaner.”</p><p>Derek scowled. He had trimmed his facial hair for the first time in months and run a comb through his hair to wrangle it into some semblance of a style, trying to make himself look like he was meant to be wearing such a nice suit. The suit fit nicely and the color accented the hazel in Derek’s eyes in a way that he could admit was striking. He thought, all in all, he didn’t look half bad.</p><p>Stiles was still staring, face gone slack in shock and Derek could feel his cheeks start to heat.</p><p>“What?” Derek asked gruffly. “Did I do it wrong?”</p><p>Stiles shook himself out of his daze. “No, no. I’m just shocked you know how to use a comb. Or a razor.”</p><p>Derek scoffed. “I’m full of surprises tonight, apparently.”</p><p>Scott clapped his hands together and smiled. “Now for the hard part: dancing.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Derek asked. “Why would I need to know how to dance?”</p><p>“We have no idea what kinds of things Erica might ask you to do to prove who you are. You need to know anything Derek would have learned as a kid. That includes dancing.”</p><p>Derek balked and tried desperately to find a valid excuse.</p><p>“Stiles can help you - he’s good at doing the girl’s part.”</p><p>Stiles stepped up to Derek, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling nervously.</p><p>“You’re going to have to be a little closer if you’re planning on learning to dance,” Scott said, looking over at them from where he was about to drop the needle on a record player that Derek hadn’t noticed before now. The music started and Derek looked at Stiles nervously before offering his hand.</p><p>Stiles moved forward and allowed Derek to sweep him into his arms, who studiously ignored the annoying flutter that rushed through him.</p><p>Scott counted them through the first few measures of the song, directing them as much as needed, circling them to observe before standing next to the record player, eyes following them as they danced across the deck.</p><p>“So you’ve had some experience following? I have to say I’m surprised,” Derek said. “I would have thought you were more of a leader, with how stubborn you are.”</p><p>“I wasn’t very good at it in the beginning,” Stiles said “Back in the day, I had to teach Scott how to dance when he was trying to impress Allison.”</p><p>“Allison?” Derek asked, trying to follow Scott’s instructions and move in what he thought was a vague approximation of a waltz.</p><p>“No, no-” Scott interrupted, nudging Derek's foot with one of his own. “This foot goes forward here. Try again, it’s like one, two, three, one, two, three.”</p><p>Derek adjusted, moving in time with the music, trying to lead Stiles and learn what to do at the same time. Stiles was actually doing a really good job of teaching without leading. Derek had mostly gotten the hang of it, so he decided it would be okay to try talking again. </p><p>“So who’s Allison?” he asked quietly so that Scott wouldn’t overhear.</p><p>“She’s Scott’s girlfriend,” Stiles said. “Well, kind of. She was part of a super important family before the revolution, so they had no chance, really, no matter how much they liked each other. They met when Scott delivered groceries to their estate. When things started changing, before the revolution began, it looked like they might finally be able to be together. But Allison and her family had to leave. I don’t know if you remember those years after the revolution, but it wasn’t safe anymore for people like them. They went to live with their relatives in France; that’s one of the reasons Scott is along for the ride.”</p><p>“They kept in touch?” Derek asked.</p><p>“We think she knows we’re coming,” Stiles said. “Scott sent a letter, but never received a response. I guess we’ll find out when we get there.”</p><p>Derek hummed. They had managed to keep dancing with minimal mistakes the whole time they were talking. Derek recognized that they could probably stop, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go of Stiles. The places where his skin touched Stiles’ felt warm, even in the cold evening air.</p><p>Derek noticed they were getting closer and closer to each other, enough that he could feel the heat coming off of Stiles’ chest. He hadn’t been this close to another person in as long as he could remember, not by choice anyway. In the orphanage, he’d been packed in with the other kids; he spent so much time around other people that he jumped at any chance to be alone. For the first time that he could remember, he was truly enjoying being near another person, even though he could easily choose to go back below deck and be by himself.</p><p>Derek took the opportunity to look at Stiles, noticing his eyes, not for the first time. His eyelashes were unusually long, brushing against his cheek as he blinked and his eyes were a warm honey brown that seemed to glow in the orange light from the sunset. They were beautiful and entrancing and for a moment, Derek forgot how to think about anything else. He mentally shook himself, paused and let go of Stiles.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said. “I think I’ve got it.”</p><p>Derek hadn’t been dependent on someone in as long as he could remember. But here he was, almost entirely dependent on Stiles and Scott at this point. Even so, he found himself resisting the thought of distancing himself now, though he knew that he should.</p><p>Stiles stepped back and seemed to collect himself. “Yes, I think you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“And thank you - for the suit,” Derek said, nodding over at Scott before turning and practically running back to the safety of their room and some much needed solitude.</p><hr/><p>Derek was folding his new suit carefully when a knock sounded through the tiny room. “Come in.”</p><p>Scott entered, smiling at Derek. “Is everything okay with your bed?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Derek said. “Much better than I’m used to, to be honest.”</p><p>Scott’s eyes flicked down to where Derek had laid the suit. “I’m glad you like the suit - Stiles really wanted you to. He bought it with his own money.”</p><p>“Really? He didn’t have to do that,” Derek said thoughtfully.</p><p>“That’s Stiles for you,” Scott said, a soft smile on his face. “He does a lot of things he doesn’t have to.”</p><p>Derek nodded. “He told me you have someone in Paris, too.”</p><p>Scott sat heavily on the bottom bunk. “Yeah, I do. At least, I hope I do. We haven’t seen each other in 5 years. But I know she’s still there - she’s actually become friends with Laura Hale, funnily enough. She's mentioned her in letters before."</p><p>Derek nodded. "Then I hope this trip works out well for you, even if I'm not really the prince."</p><p>"Do you know anything about where your family might be? If you aren’t the prince, that is.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Derek said, sitting next to Scott on the bed. He pulled the ring out from underneath his shirt where it hung on a chain. “All I have is this. I’ve never shown it to anyone, so I’m not sure what the crest is, but I bet someone in Paris can tell me.” </p><p>Scott's eyebrows shot up as he took the ring from him and examined it carefully. “Together in Paris,” he translated. “Where did you get this?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Derek said again. “I’ve had it as long as I can remember. That’s why I want to go to Paris. Somebody is there waiting for me. Maybe it’s my family. It might take me a while, but I’ll find them.”</p><p>Scott looked at the ring one more time before standing and returning it to Derek. “I know you will. I have to go ask Stiles something about our plan once we get to Paris. Don't wait up for us, if you're tired. You've had a long trip and we haven't even gotten to the hard part.”</p><hr/><p>Stiles was leaning up against the side of the ship, looking out over the ocean, thoughts running wild in his head. </p><p>He and Derek really hadn't gotten along when they first met. Stiles had thought he was rude and abrasive and he didn't take kindly to people who doubted his plans. But as they traveled, another side of Derek had come out. The rough surface was starting to ebb away so Stiles could see who he really was: a kind, thoughtful person who was desperate to find his place in the world. That was something Stiles could definitely relate to, at least.</p><p>And after the way they danced, his traitor of a brain was starting to think that maybe there could even be something more between them. He had to admit, it wasn't the first time he had thought of Derek in that way - the man was gorgeous and Stiles had eyes - but for the first time he started to consider whether they could actually be together. He let himself imagine what life with Derek would be like, when he stopped himself, shaking his head. Derek was a prince, and his sister was a princess and was waiting for him in Paris.</p><p>He was just prying his thoughts away from Derek when Scott burst out onto the deck, frantic. He rushed over to where Stiles was standing and grabbed his arm.</p><p>“Stiles, why does Derek have a ring with Queen Talia’s seal on it?” he whispered accusatively.</p><p>“Does he?” Stiles asked, tiredly. "He probably has it because it belonged to his mom."</p><p>Scott’s eyebrows shot up. “You knew?”</p><p>“I guessed,” Stiles corrected. “I didn’t know about the ring though - that’s new. But he's just… everything that all the others that showed up at the auditions weren’t. He feels familiar to me, if that makes sense. And besides, I know for a fact that Derek got out of the palace that night, so he had to be out there somewhere.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Scott asked.</p><p>“Because I let him and Laura out,” Stiles said, standing straight and turning to face Scott. “I was in the palace that night and I found them. I let them out through the servants’ hallway. That’s how I got this.” He indicated the scar just above his eye. “One of the rebels found me and could tell I was up to something, but I wouldn’t tell him where Derek and Laura were; he hit me with the butt of his gun, but I guess he could have done much worse.”</p><p>“Wow,” Scott said, eyes wide.</p><p>“I know,” Stiles said, leaning back against the side of the ship.</p><p>Scott shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe it. You helped the Prince and Princess escape, and you never told me?”</p><p>“At first, I was scared to tell anyone and eventually it didn’t seem all that important anymore,” Stiles said. “Everyone knew they got out, what did it matter how they did it?”</p><p>Scott leaned against the side of the ship next to Stiles and looked out at the horizon, thoughtful.</p><p>“So it’s really him?” he asked after a long moment.</p><p>“Looks like it,” Stiles sighed.</p><p>“Well then,” Scott said, resolute. “We need to get him to Paris.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for another HUGE break between posting. Things continue to be wild in the world of education.</p><p>I'm going to try and post more regularly over the next few weeks -  I really do love this story and want to share it with you guys!</p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter - we're getting to the end now! Next chapter, the ballet!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek paced nervously on the sidewalk, running through family trees in his head, muttering to himself.</p><p>“Calm down,” Stiles said from where he was leaning against the low stone wall. “You know it. We’ve been over it a million times.”</p><p>Derek just glared at him briefly.</p><p>“We should go in soon,” Scott said, looking up the driveway at the beautiful townhome and manicured lawn. “They’re expecting us.”</p><p>Derek didn’t stop pacing. Stiles moved into his path and held him still by the shoulders, looking him in the eye.</p><p>“You’ll be okay,” he said. “Just… be yourself.”</p><p>Derek scoffed. If all of the training he had done over the past few days had taught him anything, it was to be almost the exact opposite of himself.</p><p>“Well, maybe not entirely,” Stiles smirked, straightening Derek’s tie and lapel. “You still have to be polite. They’re not experts in decoding your shrugs and eyebrow raises like I am by now.”</p><p>“You ready for this?” Scott said, giving Derek a reassuring nod.</p><p>“Ready,” Derek said, squaring his shoulders and standing how they’d taught him.</p><p>When Erica opened the door, he had to do a bit of a double-take. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t a blond bombshell with a smile that reminded him too much of a shark to be described as sweet.</p><p>She looked at each of them carefully before settling her gaze on Derek. “Derek?”</p><p>“Yes, ma'am,” Derek said, bowing slightly at the waist as was the custom.</p><p>Erica hummed, narrowing her eyes and scanning Derek up and down. “We’ll see.”</p><p>She led them into the impeccably decorated sitting room where tea had already been laid out and indicated that Derek should sit across from her. Stiles and Scott stood on the edges of the room, not wanting to seem too eager or overbearing.</p><p>“Would you like some tea, perhaps?” Erica offered, pouring herself a cup of tea.</p><p>“No, thank you,” Derek said. “I don’t like tea, just hot water with lemon.” That, at least, had been easy to learn. He’d always hated tea.</p><p>“Very good.” She poured him his own glass of hot water and offered the lemons that had been hidden from his view on a plate closest to her. She smiled at Derek, though her eyes still had a predatory edge. “Well, at least you look like him. Someone came in here the other day with a blonde they were trying to pass off as the Prince. I mean, come on, at least put some effort into it; dye his hair, for god's sake.”</p><p>Derek forced a smile at the joke, trying to keep up his friendly exterior even though he felt like he may as well be in an interrogation room.</p><p>“You even have his grimace down,” she said. “He always had that look whenever he had to do anything he didn’t want to do. What did you do, study photos?”</p><p>Derek wasn’t sure how to answer, but it turned out not to matter, since Erica just kept going.</p><p>“Oh well, I’m not really interested in how you prepared. Let’s see how far it gets you. Where were you born?”</p><p>And with that, she began to barrage him with questions about every aspect of the Prince’s life and the royal family. Derek was suddenly glad for all the training Stiles had made him go through, much as he’d complained at the time, as the answers came almost automatically. For the first time, he could believe that he was actually the Prince. </p><p>Erica worked her way through the royal family tree and the Prince’s biography and Derek was proud to only stumble on a few very specific questions. Erica seemed impressed, but frustrated that she hadn’t been able to trip him up on anything important.</p><p>“All right,” Erica said, setting back into her chair. “Enough with the easy questions. This is something only the real Derek would know. When the palace was overrun and your family was killed… how were you and Laura able to escape?”</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Derek saw Stiles stand up straight, head whipping over to look at them.</p><p>“My lady, the Prince has lost portions of his memory,” he rushed to interject. “He was injured rather badly while escaping.”</p><p>Erica held up a hand, her eyes not leaving Derek’s for a second. “I want him to answer.”</p><p>Derek had refused to break eye contact with Erica during all of the questioning, not wanting to appear weak, but now he looked down at his hands, searching his mind for an answer. He thought back to the last thing he could remember and tried to connect that somehow with what he knew about the Prince.</p><p>His hand went to touch the ring where it hung on a chain inconspicuously, tucked underneath his dress shirt. It was a nervous habit of his, but this time, he got a flash of a memory, the ring sitting on a night stand as he desperately reached for it.</p><p>“I… I remember a boy,” he began hesitantly, “someone who worked in the castle, I think. He opened a panel in the wall…”</p><p>Derek tried to ignore Stiles’ and Scott’s matching awed expressions. They had both completely abandoned keeping up an appearance of calm at this point.</p><p>“I’m not sure how I got out, or how Laura and I got separated, but I remember that boy. He probably saved our lives. I don’t know…”</p><p>Erica’s expression didn’t change, but Derek could see in her eyes that she was surprised by what he had said. “Well… no one’s ever gotten this far. I’m not really sure what to do at this point.”</p><p>Derek squared his shoulders, the flashes of memory giving him confidence he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Stiles isn’t lying when he says I lost my memory. Most of what you asked me today, I had to learn. But… I honestly think I could be the real Prince. All of this feels so familiar, and I swear to you that no one told me about escaping the palace. I <em> know </em> that there’s something missing in my life, something I’ve been waiting for as long as I can remember. Just give me a chance to meet Laura. Give her the chance to meet me and see for herself. If she doesn’t think it’s me, I promise I’ll never bother either of you ever again.”</p><p>Erica looked at Derek for a long minute. In the corner of his eye, Derek could see Stiles and Scott looking eagerly between them.</p><p>“I honestly wish I could,” Erica said, finally. “But Laura’s refused to see anyone else. She’s gotten her hopes up too many times only to have her heart broken.”</p><p>“What?” Stiles said, stepping between her and Derek. “You let us come all this way, put him through all that, get <em> his </em> hopes up - you even think it’s actually him, but you won’t let us see Laura?”</p><p>“To be fair,” Erica responded, turning her fiery gaze on Stiles. “I assumed you would just be another con artist with a fake Derek to parade in front of us. It’s always fun to see how far I can push them before they break. And I’m not saying I’m sure it’s him, mind you. But…” She looked appraisingly at Derek. “Laura and I are great lovers of the Ballet. We never miss a performance.”</p><p>Derek narrowed his eyes, not quite sure why she was telling them this.</p><p>“Thank you for your time,” Stiles said, setting a hand on Derek’s shoulder and turning him to leave.</p><p>“We’re just leaving?” Derek said after the door closed behind them. “You’re the ones who dragged me here. I wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you!”</p><p>Stiles turned around and faced Derek squarely. “The ballet is performing tonight - you can be sure they’ll both be there. All we need is to wrangle ourselves some tickets and the appropriate attire.”</p><p>“Is this not good enough?” Derek asked, looking down at his suit. He was proud of it, loved it in a way that he didn’t want to examine too closely, especially why it had become so important to him so quickly.</p><p>Stiles smiles at Derek and for once there’s not an edge to it. He looks honestly charmed and it takes Derek a second to adjust before he hears what Stiles is saying. “If we’re going to try and meet Laura, we need to be in black tie. Even then, we might not make it past the door.”</p><p>Derek groaned; somehow, the idea of dressing so formally was the worst part of this whole plan, including jumping off a moving train.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two updates in less than a week to make up for my crazy long absence! </p><p>I’m so excited to be getting towards the end of this story and I hope you’ve all enjoyed it so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles stood waiting in front of the theater, reflexively checking his watch every 30 seconds. They had more than enough time before the show started, but he was still nervous. He hadn’t seen Derek since they had finished their impromptu shopping trip. After three hours of finding the right suit and getting fitted within an inch of his life, Derek had, understandably, wanted some alone time before they left for the ballet. Stiles had gone ahead to the theater to pick up their tickets and was now waiting impatiently for Scott and Derek to arrive.</p><p>“Hey, Stiles!” Scott said, walking up to him with Allison in tow. “Look who I found!”</p><p>“Oh my god, Allison!” Stiles said, running up to hug her. “It’s been so long, I hardly recognize you. Oh, who am I kidding, how could I forget those cheekbones?”</p><p>Allison laughed at Stiles’ gushing and hugged him back. “I’m glad to see you, too, Stiles.”</p><p>“Is Derek here yet?” Scott asked.</p><p>“Not yet, but he should be here soon,” Stiles responded.</p><p>“About that,” Allison started, “I wanted to offer my help; it wouldn’t be unheard of for me to visit Laura’s box during intermission. If I bring Derek as a friend, we might be able to make it to her box without anyone stopping us.”</p><p>“That’s not a bad idea,” Stiles agreed. “I hadn’t quite worked out how we would explain wandering up to the box to say a quick hello. Thank you, Allison.” He had no doubt that Erica would let them in; it was the theater staff he was concerned about, having heard stories how protective they are of their VIP guests.</p><p>She nodded. “I’d better meet up with my parents before the show starts. But I’ll come find you during intermission, okay?”</p><p>Scott smiled dopily at Allison as she walked away, giving her hand one last squeeze before letting her go.</p><p>“So,” Scott said, turning his attention to Stiles. “This is it, huh? After tonight, Derek is going to be back with his family again.”</p><p>Stiles nodded, putting his hands in his pockets to stop himself from fidgeting nervously. “If everything goes to plan, yeah.”</p><p>Scott smiled lightly. “I know how your plans usually go; this one will work. I’m sure of it.” He paused, searching Stiles’ expression for what, Stiles didn’t know. “What are you going to do?”</p><p>“What do you mean, what am I going to do?” Stiles asked, confused. “Hopefully collect the reward, I guess.”</p><p>Scott shook his head. “You know what I mean. What are you going to do about Derek?”</p><p>Stiles sighed. Scott was a great best friend, but he was a hopeless romantic at the best of times.</p><p>“Nothing, Scott.”</p><p>“Are you serious right now?” Scott asked. “Don’t deny it, you’re in love with him.”</p><p>“I’ve only known him for three weeks,” Stiles argued. “The time in the palace doesn’t count - he barely recognized me then and he doesn’t remember it now, anyway.”</p><p>“Stiles,” Scott said sadly.</p><p>“What do you want me to say?” Stiles said, throwing his hands out exasperatedly. “That I’ll make some big, stupid, romantic gesture and sweep him off his feet? Princes don’t marry con men, or servant boys, for that matter. Once Derek finds his family, he’ll forget about me and we’ll both move on. End of story.”</p><p>Scott tried to argue, but he was interrupted by Derek getting out of a cab and stepping out onto the curb. Stiles’ mind went blank as he took in the sight of Derek in his freshly tailored suit.</p><p>Derek had looked fantastic during the fitting, but nothing like this. The jacket had been subtly improved, the small amount of tailoring that was available to them on late notice emphasizing his broad shoulders and narrow waist. He had styled his hair into a delicate curve across his forehead that accentuated his features. The stark white dress shirt stood out against Derek’s olive-toned skin and Stiles eyes followed it down the plane of Derek’s chest, his mouth watering.</p><p>Derek nodded at Scott greeting as he made it up the front steps. He looked at Stiles, who hadn’t managed to stop staring since Derek had arrived. “What? Did I do the tie wrong?”</p><p>“No,” Stiles said, snapping out of it and pulling Derek's hand away from where it had moved to adjust his bowtie. “No, you look… perfect. I have good taste.”</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles could see the telltale signs of Derek preening under the attention. “Let’s just head inside before I get more nervous than I already am, if that’s even possible.”</p><p>They moved inside to find their seats, Derek glancing around as they walked through the crowd of Paris’ elite, all dressed to impress. Their seats were towards the back of the theater, so Stiles couldn’t get an eye on Laura’s box, though he was sure she would be there. </p><p>As the lights came down and the orchestra began to play, Stiles noticed Derek clutching his program in both hands, his entire body tense. Stiles reached over to rest a hand on Derek’s, hoping to reassure him. Derek didn’t look away from the stage, but he turned his hand to interlock with Stiles’. Stiles stared down at where they now held hands and swallowed back a smile.</p><p>Derek held Stiles’ hand through the entire first act. Stiles had trouble following the story of the ballet because he kept getting distracted by the expressions on Derek’s face. Not that Stiles wasn’t impressed by the ballet, but the beauty and grace displayed on stage was nothing compared to the man sitting next to him.</p><p>The lights came up for intermission and Derek went tense again. Stiles stood and offered his arm to Derek.</p><p>“It’s time,” Stiles said. “You ready?”</p><p>Derek looked petrified, frozen in his seat.</p><p>“Derek,” Stiles said softly, placing a hand on Derek's arm and waiting until he met his eyes. “Your whole life is waiting for you; you just need to have the courage to take it.”</p><p>Derek stood, adjusting his jacket nervously. His eyes were locked on Stiles.</p><p>Stiles reached up to straighten Derek’s bowtie. “You can do this.”</p><p>Derek covered Stiles’ hands with his own. “Come with me,” he said, his eyes wide and pleading, and how was Stiles supposed to say no to that?</p><p>“Of course,” he said, giving Derek the most reassuring smile he could muster as he tried to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that told him to take Derek’s hand and run, because going upstairs would mean saying goodbye.</p><p>Allison was waiting for them in the lobby, smiling reassuringly at Derek. She led them out into the hall, drifting through the crowd easily as people naturally made room for her. They eventually reached the box level, which was much emptier than the floors below. The occasional group was mingling outside of their box, a few people recognizing and acknowledging Allison as she walked past. No one even seemed to notice Stiles, or Derek for that matter.</p><p>As they made it to the door of Laura’s box, he caught sight of Erica standing in the doorway and smiled. While she was doing a good job of appearing bored, he could tell that she had been waiting for them since the moment the lights went up for intermission.</p><p>“Lovely to see you again, Ms. Argent,” Erica said, smiling. “I see you brought some friends.”</p><p>“You as well, Ms. Reyes,” Allison responded. “I thought I would come pay a visit to the Princess, if you wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“I’m hardly a princess anymore, Allison,” Laura’s voice came from inside the box.</p><p>Stiles felt Derek tense next to him and glanced over only to see Derek had taken several steps away from where the rest of them stood. Stiles moved in front of him, searching his face.</p><p>“Derek?” he said quietly. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“I can’t do this,” he said, eyes flicking around the room, looking anywhere but at Stiles and breathing heavily.</p><p>“Hey,” Stiles said soothingly, “hey, look at me, all right?” Stiles moved his hands to frame Derek’s jaw, not caring how it would look to those around them, just wanting to be there for Derek. “Look at me.”</p><p>Derek’s eyes stopped scanning the room and settled on Stiles. He could feel Derek starting to take deeper breaths, but his eyes were still wide and wild.</p><p>“You can do this,” Stiles said. “Okay?”</p><p>Derek nodded and looked like he was starting to calm down when a voice interrupted them. “I know you,” it said.</p><p>Stiles looked up over Derek’s shoulder and saw, for the first time in seven years, Laura Hale, who was standing in the doorway that led to her box.</p><p>“Your Highness,” he said, feeling awkward.</p><p>Laura walked closer to them and Stiles let his hands drop from Derek’s face. Derek caught one of his hands on the way down and Stiles clutched it desperately not willing to let go just yet.</p><p>Laura smiled winsomely, every bit the royal she was raised to be, albeit without a kingdom. “You worked in the palace. I have to apologize, though, I’ve forgotten your name. Maybe you can reintroduce us, and your companion, as well?”</p><p>Stiles looked at Derek where he was standing, his back to Laura. Stiles searched his expression and Derek, knowing what Stiles was asking, nodded.</p><p>“My name is Stiles Stilinski,” he said. “My father was part of the royal guard and I worked in the palace, mostly tending to fireplaces.”</p><p>As Stiles spoke, Derek took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and turned to meet Laura’s questioning gaze. Stiles’ stomach sank like a stone when Derek’s hand slipped out of his own.</p><p>As soon as their eyes met, Laura gasped, hands coming to her mouth. “Derek?!”</p><p>Stiles closed his eyes and took a step backwards, allowing the siblings their space. He knew what came next. His heart clenched and his eyes stung with tears; while he could try to pretend that it was because he was happy to witness the reunion, the knowledge that he was losing Derek in the process overwhelmed his senses.</p><p>Before he could see the rest of Laura’s reaction, Stiles turned sharply, wanting to be anywhere but here. Allison caught his wrist, trying to stop him from leaving, but he shook his head. He knew himself well enough to know that watching as Derek was taken from him would be too much. As he went to leave, he stopped at the top of the stairs, looking back one last time to see Laura with her arms around Derek. He smiled and begun the long walk down the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry to have left you with a cliffhanger last time! Here's an update to try and make up for it.</p><p>I hope you enjoy the drama! I'll be back soon with another update, which will hopefully move us closer to a happy ending. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek wasn’t sure what to do with himself. The second he had turned around, Laura had gasped and pulled him into a tight embrace. After all this time, such an open display of physical affection was alien to Derek, something he hadn’t had except for with the youngest children at the orphanage. Even so, the warmth of Laura’s embrace felt familiar and after a few stiff moments, Derek couldn’t help but raise his arms to hug her back.</p><p>“Derek, I can’t believe it’s really you,” she muttered into his neck. He could hear the emotion choke her words slightly. A similar sensation rose in his throat and Derek squeezed his arms around her. In a way, it felt like coming home.</p><p>Laura pulled back after a few long moments, her eyes shining with tears and a smile spread wide across her features. Derek may not have his memories from when they were children together, but he <em> knew </em> Laura. He felt comfortable in front of her in a way he hadn’t thought he would.</p><p>“Here, come into my box, we can talk there without so many people around,” she said, indicating behind her. As they moved through the door, Derek caught Erica looking at him, tears in her eyes as well. She smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Good to see you again, Prince Derek,” she said.</p><p>“Thank you,” he mouthed, not quite trusting his voice.</p><p>Laura sat on the small couch in the sitting room behind their seats and gestured for Derek to sit next to her.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re here!” she exclaimed. “How did you find me? Where have you been?”</p><p>“I've been back home,” Derek said, sitting down. After all of the excitement of the past few minutes, his knees felt like they were about to give way. “When we were separated, I must have hit my head and I really didn’t have any memories of anything before then.”</p><p>“You fell as we were trying to jump on the back of a moving train,” Laura said, smiling despite the events she described. “I think I can forgive you for forgetting a few things.”</p><p>“I was in an orphanage until I was old enough that they kicked me out, and then I found -”</p><p>Derek broke off. He had turned to find Stiles, to introduce him to his sister - his <em> sister </em>, he was going to have to get used to that - but he was nowhere to be found. </p><p>“Did you see where Stiles went?” he asked, looking at where Erica and Allison were hovering near the front door, trying to give him and Laura some semblance of privacy.</p><p>“I think he went down to find Scott,” Allison responded.</p><p>He turned back to Laura. “I want you to meet him - and Scott. They both are the reason I’m here. I would never have made it without them. I never would have believed that I was some long-lost prince if it weren’t for the two of them giving me the confidence to try.”</p><p>Allison cut in. She was smiling, but there was something in her eyes that made Derek pause. “Derek, you should spend some time with Laura and get reacquainted. She’ll have a chance to meet Stiles and Scott later.”</p><p>He gave her a long considering look. “Stiles left, didn’t he?” Derek asked quietly.</p><p>Allison gave him a sad smile. “I’m sure he just wanted to give you and Laura some time alone together.”</p><p>Derek turned to look at Laura. The family he had been waiting for as long as he could remember was sitting right in front of him; so why was it that he could only think of Stiles?</p><p>“You want to go after him,” Laura said. “I know that look.”</p><p>Derek tried to look apologetic, but Laura just laughed.</p><p>“Go,” she said. “I’ve been waiting for seven years. I can wait a little longer.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Derek asked.</p><p>“I’m sure!” Laura said, smiling. “You’re not going to catch him if you don’t hurry.”</p><p>Derek stood and ran out the door, taking the stairs two at a time and ignoring the looks he got from the other theater-goers as he pushed past.</p><p>He saw Stiles’ retreating form pushing through the crowd ahead of him, heading towards the courtyard outside the theater.</p><p>When Derek finally caught up to Stiles, he was standing just outside the doors, surrounded by people who had gone outside to smoke during intermission. He had stopped and was instead leaning up against a pillar, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Stiles,” Derek called out, jogging over to him.</p><p>When Stiles caught sight of Derek, he shook his head. “What are you doing here, Derek? You’re supposed to be up here with your sister.”</p><p>“You left. Why did you leave?” he asked. “I want you to meet her.”</p><p>Stiles scoffed, shaking his head. “You think I belong up there? With all those <em> aristocrats</em>?” </p><p>“You think <em> I </em> belong up there?” Derek responded. “You were the one who convinced me I could in the first place. I want you there with me, or I don’t want to be there at all.”</p><p>“Derek,” Stiles said seriously, stepping closer. “You do belong there. You need to be there with your sister. She’s your family.”</p><p>“Stiles,” Derek started. “You’re the only reason I found her in the first place. She wants to meet you.”</p><p>“And then what, Derek?” Stiles asked, his face sad. “She’ll thank me, offer me the reward, and then what? You think she’ll want me to hang around? I’m a former servant and a current con man.”</p><p>“You might be all those things, but you’re also my- … my-”</p><p>“Your what?” Stiles asked, his grimace turning into a sneer. “We don’t belong together, Derek. You should be with your family. And I can’t stay with you if you are.”</p><p>Derek tried to come up with a response, but he couldn’t find the words. The only thing he could come up with was, “I- I don’t want you to leave.”</p><p>Stiles smiled sadly. “Goodbye, Your Highness.”</p><p>The formality of the title hurt more than any insult Stiles could have thrown at him.</p><hr/><p>Stiles walked back and forth across his hotel room, carrying his clothes between the open dresser drawer and his suitcase where it was laid out on his bed, muttering to himself.</p><p>How could he have been so stupid? He and Scott had established a rule years ago: don’t get emotionally invested. To be fair, the rule had mostly been for Scott, who struggled with wanting to help every single person he came across. But Stiles knew how important it was to keep your distance in situations like these. How did he let himself get so twisted up in Derek?</p><p>He shoved another handful of clothing into his suitcase, wanting to be ready to leave as soon as possible. He glanced over to Derek’s bed in the hotel room they all shared. He wasn’t sure if Derek would be coming back that night, but Stiles didn’t want to be there if he did. He was able to walk away from Derek once, but he wasn’t sure if he could do it a second time.</p><p>As Stiles attempted to close his overstuffed suitcase, the hotel room door flew open revealing Scott, winded and sweaty.</p><p>“Did you run here from the theater?” Stiles asked, too shocked by Scott’s appearance to comment on anything else.</p><p>“Yeah, Stiles,” Scott huffed out, “I did. You want to know why?”</p><p>Stiles turned back to his suitcase. “You wanted to get some exercise in?” he snarked.</p><p>“No, Stiles,” Scott said, clearly frustrated with Stiles’ flippant response. “I ran here, because Allison told me that Derek was about to <em> leave his only remaining family member behind </em> because you ran out on him.”</p><p>Stiles shook his head. “So Derek’s an idiot, I think we knew this already.”</p><p>“Stiles,” Scott said forcefully. It was the closest Scott had come to raising his voice to Stiles in a very long time.</p><p>Stiles sat heavily on the hotel mattress and sighed, finally looking up at Scott. As he did, he could feel the tears start to form in his eyes. “What do you want me to say, Scott?”</p><p>“I want to know why you’re doing this,” Scott responded, moving to sit next to Stiles on the bed. “You have to know this is hurting <em> both </em> of you.”</p><p>Stiles sniffed lightly and shook his head. “How am I supposed to do anything else? Scott, no matter how Derek and I might feel about each other-”</p><p>“You love each other, let’s just put that out there, but go on.”</p><p>“- there’s no future for us, Scott,” Stiles finished, choosing to ignore Scott’s interjection. “If he stays with Laura, there’s no place for me there. If he stays with me, he has to give up his only chance at getting his family back. How can I force him to make that choice?”</p><p>Scott was thoughtful for a moment, allowing them both to sit in silence. Stiles felt his heart rate slow for the first time since he and Derek had walked up the stairs to Laura’s box. After a few minutes, Scott spoke.</p><p>“You’re right,” he said. “It’s an impossible choice and it’s not fair for either of you to have to make it. But Stiles, don’t you think Derek might at least want a say? You don’t get to just decide for both of you.”</p><p>Stiles sighed. He knew Scott was right - he almost always was - but that didn’t change the situation. “Scott, it’s better this way. Derek shouldn’t have to worry about this decision. He’s been through too much pain in his life. If I can spare him this, take even the slightest burden away from him? I’m going to do it.”</p><p>“I think if you asked Derek, he would say that the best way to avoid hurting him is for you not to leave,” Scott responded. “I know you don’t want to hurt him, but Stiles, he loves you and he doesn’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Stiles said, “I don’t want to lose him either. But tell me honestly, Scott: can you see a world where Derek gets to be a part of his family, <em> and </em> he and I get to be together?”</p><p>Scott considered for a moment. “I mean, I <em>can</em> see a world like that. But I’m not sure if that’s how I hope the world could be and not how it actually is.”</p><p>Stiles smiled sadly. “I love that you see the world the way you do, Scotty.”</p><p>“But you’re still not going to try and give you and Derek a shot?” Scott asked.</p><p>Stiles shook his head.</p><p>“All right,” Scott agreed softly. “I can’t force you to, but I want you to know that I’m here for you, no matter what, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, Scotty, I know,” Stiles responded, wrapping an arm around Scott’s shoulders.</p><p>“Good,” he said, wrapping his arm around Stiles as well. “And you don't have to run off. Allison said Derek went home with Laura.”</p><p>Scott squeezed Stiles tightly once before standing up and walking over to his side of the room.</p><p>Stiles was suddenly exhausted, all of the adrenaline having finally worn off, leaving him wrung out emotionally and physically. He didn’t even bother unpacking, just closed his suitcase, tossed it on the floor next to his bed, and slipped under the covers for a night of restless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! Sorry for the delay - work has been crazy!</p><p>Also, I realized today that I started writing this pre-pandemic, which feels like <i>forever</i> ago. Thanks for sticking with me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Stiles woke up the next morning, it took a few moments for him to remember the night before. Once he did, he groaned. His chest felt tight with the knowledge that he had likely seen Derek for the last time and he hadn’t even said good bye.</p><p>Most of his things were already packed from the night before, so he didn’t have much work to do. All he knew was that he wanted to get as far away from Paris as physically possible. He needed some space to get his head back on straight. Almost ruining the plan because he got personally invested was Scott’s thing; it really wasn’t like Stiles to let someone get to him like Derek had.</p><p>He shut his suitcase and turned, only to find Scott looking at him judgingly from where he sat on the other bed.</p><p>“What?” Stiles asked.</p><p>“Where are you even going to go?” Scott replied, clearly still in disagreement with Stiles’ decision to leave.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Stiles replied, exasperated. “Away from here.”</p><p>“With what money? We spent all we had to get to Paris,” Scott explained, his face annoyingly calm. “We were relying on the reward from Laura to start our new lives here, Stiles. Not just you, but both of us.”</p><p>Stiles felt a pit in his stomach. “Okay, so all you need to do is go talk to Laura,” Stiles said. “My leaving town doesn’t change that part of the plan.”</p><p>Scott stood and clapped hands on Stiles’ shoulders. “No, all <em> you </em> need to do is go talk to Laura. Allison says she’s perfectly lovely and would have zero problem with you and Derek being together.”</p><p>Stiles whined immaturely and gave Scott a pleading look. “I can’t do it, Scott. I’m sure she’s perfectly wonderful, and even if she <em> is </em> accepting of the idea of a conman for a brother-in-law, that doesn’t fix everything and you know it.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Scott said, “but every relationship has roadblocks. Look at me and Allison - before, we would never have been allowed to be together. But in Paris, we can find a way to make it work. If you really want to deny yourself the same chance with Derek, that’s on you. No one’s forcing you to leave, you’re choosing to and I think it’s because you’re scared.”</p><p>As usual, Scott’s ability to read Stiles like a book was just as frustrating as it was the thing that made him such a good friend.</p><p>“Scotty,” Stiles practically begged. “Don’t make me go talk to Laura. I just want to leave her and Derek in peace to start a new life as a family.”</p><p>“If you think you’re doing Derek a favor by leaving, you’re wrong. And since you won’t listen to me, we can only hope Laura can talk some sense into you. You’re going.”</p><p>Stiles groaned. “Why can’t you go, again?”</p><p>“Laura has no clue who I am,” Scott responded. “How am I supposed to retrieve a reward for something she thinks <em> you </em> did?”</p><p>Damnit, Stiles thought. Scott was right, too. He hadn’t gone upstairs with them last night, so Laura would have no idea who he was, even if Erica would.</p><p>“Go talk to Laura, Stiles,” Scott repeated. “At the very least, you’ll get some reward money. At best, maybe you’ll realize that you and Derek <em> can </em>be together.”</p><p>Stiles sighed. “Fine.”</p><p>“You can do this!” Scott encouraged, looking pleased with himself.</p><p>Stiles groaned and grabbed his suit jacket where it was hanging on the closet door. If he was going to go meet with royalty, he should at least try and look respectable.</p><hr/><p>Stiles looked up at the stately townhouse that was Laura’s home in Paris. Stiles felt his palms start to sweat. He hadn’t been in a home so grand since the night he helped Derek and Laura escape.</p><p>He hadn’t known Laura well - not that he’d known any of the royal family <em> well </em> - and she had always intimidated him. She had the effortless ability to command a room that would have made her an excellent ruler one day, if she had gotten the chance. </p><p>Stiles took a deep breath before walking up the steps to the front door and ringing the doorbell. He couldn’t seem to figure out where to put his hands, so he settled for tugging down the front of his waistcoat in an attempt to look presentable.</p><p>Erica threw open the door and fixed him with a hard look. “What do you want, Stilinski?”</p><p>“Good to see you again, too,” he responded.</p><p>“You have a lot of nerve showing up here after running off last night,” Erica said icily. “You know, when I met you, I thought you truly cared for Derek and that’s why you were doing all of this. But you really hurt him last night.”</p><p>“It was never my intention to hurt him,” Stiles argued.</p><p>“Well, you know what they say about the road to hell.” Erica’s voice was light and sweet, but her eyes and smile were cutting.</p><p>“Well, you won’t have to worry about me much longer,” Stiles said. “I’m leaving town.”</p><p>“Then why are you here?” Erica asked.</p><p>“Look, I’m just here for the reward,” Stiles sighed, frustrated and on edge. “Scott needs it to start his new life with Allison and then I’m getting as far away from here as possible.”</p><p>Erica swung open the door just in time for Stiles to see Derek’s retreating figure stomping up the grand staircase. Stiles' heart sank and a pit opened in his stomach when he realized what Derek must have just overheard.</p><p>“Wait, no-”</p><p>“Well, come on in then. Get your reward and get out of our lives.”</p><p>“Erica, please,” Stiles said. “I didn’t mean it like that. Let me explain to Derek-”</p><p>“I’ll bring you to talk to Laura,” Erica interrupted coldly. “I’m not sure Derek wants to speak to you just now.”</p><p>Stiles knew better than to try and argue. He dragged his feet after Erica, cursing himself all the way. </p><p>Maybe it was easier if Derek hated him. One of the reasons he was so eager to get out of town was to do so before he lost his nerve. He thinks a part of him will always love Derek, regardless of where they each end up. At least with Derek hating him, he couldn’t convince himself that there was ever a chance for them to be together.</p><p>Stiles followed Erica into an elegant sitting room where Laura was seated, papers in hand.</p><p>“Your Highness, Stiles Stilinski is here,” Erica said formally.</p><p>“Stiles!” Laura responded, looking up from her papers with an excited expression. “Please, come in, have a seat.”</p><p>Erica moved past Stiles to whisper briefly in Laura’s ear as Stiles sat gingerly across the table. Laura nodded, her lips pursed momentarily.</p><p>“So, you’ve come for the reward?” Laura asked.</p><p>Stiles nodded. “I have.”</p><p>“Is that <em> all </em> you’ve come for?” she clarified.</p><p>“Your highness-” Stiles started.</p><p>“You can call me Laura, Stiles. I know we didn’t get to speak much last night, but we know each other, don’t we?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I’ve been trying to figure out where I remember you from since last night,” she explained. “It’s been driving me crazy, but this morning I realized. You’re not just any old servant who tended the fires; you’re the boy who let us out. Derek and I were able to escape that night because you led us through the servants’ quarters.”</p><p>“Yes,” he confirmed, somewhat sheepish. He hadn't wanted to bring it up. That night seemed like it was a lifetime ago, almost like he had been another person entirely.</p><p>“I owe you a great deal of thanks, then,” she said. “I would not be here today if you hadn’t found us that night.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that, Your Highness; I’m sure you could have found a way without me. You were always very resourceful.”</p><p>“I still owe you my gratitude - both for that night, and for returning my brother to me safely,” she said. “So I really must ask you to call me Laura.”</p><p>“Laura, then,” Stiles corrected. “But, truly, I’m not sure there’s anything else I can ask for, beyond the reward. I wouldn’t even be here to ask for that, but Scott needs the money to get a place here. He’s finally able to be with Allison, even if they still have the roadblock of her parents’ approval, and I can’t deny him that chance.”</p><p>Laura nodded and looked at Stiles pensively. “You came here for your friend’s happiness, but you refuse to even try to find your own?”</p><p>Stiles ducked his head. “I won’t insult you by pretending I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>The way Laura looked at him, it was like she could see right through him. Stiles wasn’t sure what to do with himself as the subject of such a look, but he kept eye contact with her, not wanting to look away.</p><p>“I’m not sure how much you remember of my brother when we were back at the palace, but he wasn’t a carefree child. He didn’t smile often, so when he did, you knew it was special. And when he talked about you last night, I got to see the smile I missed so much.”</p><p>“You don’t understand,” Stiles argued.</p><p>“I know, I know,” Laura said, raising a hand. “Erica told me what just happened at the door. What I’m telling you is that if I know my brother at all - and granted, he has changed over the past seven years - but if I know him at all, he’ll hear you out.”</p><p>Stiles sighed. Laura was so kind, and just as welcoming as Scott had promised she would be, but it wasn’t that simple. “It’s not just that. Derek should get to live the rest of his life with his family and if he takes his place as part of your family, then that life can’t include me. When people get wind that he’s still alive, everyone will want to know everything about the mysterious Prince, back from the dead. No one in your circles would accept me, and I have no idea where I would even start with all of the courtly manners and rules of propriety. Your world is not my world and I won’t take away Derek’s chance at the life he’s always wanted.”</p><p>Laura, to her credit, truly listened and seemed to understand what Stiles was saying. She paused for a moment after he finished and Stiles looked down at the worn cuffs of his jacket, picking at a thread that was coming undone around the buttonhole.</p><p>“I see your point, Stiles,” Laura said, finally. “I just wonder if you’ve asked Derek if the life that you described is one he wants.”</p><p>Stiles stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was suggesting what he thought she was. She held his gaze, but gave nothing away.</p><p>Suddenly, she smiled and the room felt a lot lighter. “So, about the reward.”</p><p>“Um, yes,” Stiles said, a little thrown by the sudden change in topic.</p><p>“It really was intended for one person, so I don’t mind doubling it for you and Scott. I like Allison and I know she likes Scott. It’ll take a decent amount of money for Scott to get himself respectable for the Argents. They can be a bit snobbish.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Stiles said. “But I can’t let you double it. I won’t be taking any of the reward - I have enough for what I need to do, and like you said, Scott can use all the help he can get.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Laura said. “You brought my brother back to me, there’s really no reward that would be a fair exchange for what you’ve given me.”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Stiles said, nodding. “It wouldn’t feel right.”</p><p>Laura nodded and moved to the desk in the corner of the room, taking an envelope out of the drawer and handing it to Stiles. “Make sure Scott knows that I’m here if he ever needs help with Allison. I owe him that, too.”</p><p>Stiles nodded. “I think he’ll appreciate that more than the money, to be honest.”</p><p>Laura smiled again. “I hope this isn’t the last time we see each other, Stiles.”</p><p>Stiles didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just gave a short bow and turned to leave. He glanced up the stairs as he went, hoping to catch a glimpse of Derek, but the landing was empty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all I think this is the longest chapter yet and it's all one scene. What can I say, Derek and Laura had some things to talk about!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been approximately twelve hours since Derek had become reacquainted with Laura and there was already no doubt in his mind that she was his sister. She knew how to push buttons he didn’t even really know he had. He was grateful that he was able to reconnect with her so quickly and he was enjoying having a sibling again, even if she did push his buttons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, as Derek was finding out, this also meant that she had a way of needling him about things he didn’t really want to talk about until he was forced to say something, just to get her to lay off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” she murmured, taking a sip of tea behind the letter she was reading. “It would seem that Allison and Scott know each other quite well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek stayed resolutely silent and drank his hot water with lemon. He wasn’t used to having afternoon tea the way Laura was clearly accustomed to, but it at least gave him something to do other than listen to Laura make pointed remarks about Scott and, more importantly, Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wrote to apologize for leaving so suddenly,” Laura continued, clearly not needing a response from Derek to keep pushing. “She wanted to explain how she knows Scott and Stiles, since she didn’t get a chance to last night. I guess they all met when Scott and Stiles worked in the palace. Did you know they worked in the palace, Erica?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica smiled sharply over at Derek. “I did not, Your Imperial Highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How interesting,” Laura replied. “It sounds like they got up to quite a lot of mischief. Of course, I remember Stilinski; father respected him quite a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek set his tea cup down with a little more force than strictly necessary. He hated the fact that he was letting her get under his skin, but he was very resolutely trying not to think about Stiles, and she was making that difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there nothing else we could be talking about?” he huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura’s smile turned victorious. “Last night you wanted to tell me all about Stiles. What changed? Has he done something to upset you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek flushed. He hadn’t told Laura about his conversation with Stiles outside of the theater, just gone back up to her box and asked if he could stay with her that evening instead of going back to the hotel with Scott.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think there are other things to talk about, is all,” he mumbled gruffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek,” Laura said, her voice soft. “I know you care about him. I don’t know what happened last night, but I know you’re upset that he left.. Why won't you go talk to him? Do you not know where he is? Erica is very adept at finding people, even when they don’t want to be found.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I know where he is,” Derek said. “At least, as long as he hasn’t left town yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s holding you back?” Laura asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek sighed. He had been trying to avoid this exact conversation. Stiles leaving the night before had affected him even more than he thought possible. Stiles was the first person who he had felt a connection with in as long as he could remember. They seemed to understand each other, even when they were arguing, and he hadn’t considered a future without Stiles in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have heard him,” Derek said. “He doesn’t want anything to do with me. All he wants is to leave town and forget this ever happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s it, Derek,” Laura said. “I talked to him today, and he truly cares about you. I don’t think he would be pushing you away if he weren’t so scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek scoffed. “Stiles? I have literally jumped off a moving train with Stiles and I’ve never seen him scared. What does he have to be scared of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagine what it would mean for him to join this world,” Laura said, gesturing around them at the elegant room and tea service. “You’re already realizing how hard it is to adapt back into the systems of propriety after being gone for so long, and you had it drilled into your head as a child. Stiles has never had that, not really. Can you picture </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stiles</span>
  </em>
  <span> at a formal event? I know he cleans up nice, but he would be so uncomfortable.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> uncomfortable at those things,” Derek said. “And besides, that has nothing to do with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has a lot to do with it,” Laura corrected. “Because not only will Stiles be asked to behave a certain way, he also won’t be able to go ten minutes without being questioned about his past or his birth. People in our level of society are nosy and judgemental.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek sighed. He knew she was right. In the memories he had been able to piece together since meeting Laura, he remembered hating every moment of being at court. Stiles would have to stifle so many pieces of who he was just to fit in, and he still probably never would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek,” Laura said, resting her hand on his arm. “I cannot express to you how glad I am to have you back in my life. I hope you feel the same way, at least a little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Derek rushed to assure her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura smiled. “Then you’ll understand that what I’m saying has nothing to do with not wanting you around and everything to do with your happiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek braced himself, unsure of what she was about to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, little brother,” Laura continued. “But you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> been happy in high society. You weren’t built for it - you’re too honest and sincere to be polite all the time. And as glad as I am to have you back, I’d hate to see you go through something you hate just to be a part of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve spent the last seven years searching for you,” Derek argued. “I don’t want to lose you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You will never lose me,” Laura said earnestly. “You didn’t lose me when we got separated and you’re delusional if you think you can get rid of me now. You spent the last seven years chasing something, but did you ever take the time to think about what would happen when you got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek paused, looking down at the ring he wore that he now knew belonged to his mother. It was true, he hadn’t really planned for what would happen after he found his family, even after he realized it was Laura. He knew life would be different - and he hoped it would be better - but was he ready to be a member of the royal family again? The return of the Lost Prince would undoubtedly end up in the newspapers and that would be the end of his chance at a normal life. Even though they weren’t going to be ruling anywhere anytime soon, the title still came with a lot of expectations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek,” Laura said. “I want you in my life, but that doesn’t have to mean taking on the role of a Prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Derek asked, trying to tamp down the hope that welled up in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one knows you’re alive,” Laura explained. “I don’t see why that needs to change outside of the people who matter. You shouldn’t have to live the rest of your life in public just because of the family you were born into. Maybe everything terrible that has happened to our family over the years can bring us one decent thing and give you a chance to live a normal life. Just as long as you promise that you’ll allow me to know you and spend time with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek smiled at Laura. “Of course, no matter what I end up doing, you’re going to be a part of my life. I didn’t spend the past seven years trying to get here just to ditch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek’s mind was reeling. The idea that he could both have Laura as his sister and be able to live a normal life had never occurred to him. The knowledge that he could go out and do whatever he wanted was paralyzing. He hadn’t been able to make a choice like this for himself for as long as he could remember. Even the memories he had from before were full of obligation and doing what was expected of him as a prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the table, Laura smiled as she took a sip of her tea, her eyes turning mischievous as she watched him think. Derek may not remember much of his childhood, but something inside him knew to be scared of that look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you understand that you don’t have to be in the public eye, you’re free to do whatever you want,” she said. “You can go to school, get a job… fall in love. It doesn’t even matter </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> you fall in love with. Even if they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> unsuitable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek sighed. “I thought we were done talking about Stiles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll never be done talking about Stiles,” Laura said. “Why don’t you go talk to him? If you didn’t realize that you could be with him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> be with your family, maybe he didn’t either. Maybe that’s why he was trying to push you away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura had a point. Stiles had never actually said he didn’t like Derek, or that he didn’t want to be with him. He had only said that they couldn’t. But with what Laura was offering… they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But - Laura, what if he really just doesn’t care about me?” Derek asked. “What if I’ve just been reading into this the whole time? He’s never said anything that even approaches telling me he has feelings for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot how much of an actual idiot you can be,” Laura said, rolling her eyes in a very unladylike fashion. “I was around the two of you for all of two seconds and I can tell you with absolute certainty that Stiles has feelings for you. To be honest, when I first saw the two of you, I was about to ask Stiles to introduce me to his intended. The way he looks at you - I’m happy you have someone who cares for you as much as he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek’s heart pounded in his chest. The idea that Stiles truly cared for him and the knowledge that there was a path forward for them now, if Stiles wanted, was almost too much for him to process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need to go find him,” he said. His voice sounded frantic, even to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’ve been trying to get you to do this whole time,” Laura said. She was pretending to be frustrated, but she couldn’t help the smile on her face. “But Derek - before you go, there’s something I think you deserve to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek paused, taken aback by her serious tone. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles was the one who let us out,” Laura said. “The boy that you remember letting us out of the palace? It was him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek sunk heavily into the chair. He felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs. “What? Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura nodded. “He confirmed as much today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t he tell me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t tell me either,” Laura said. “I knew I recognized him as more than just a servant I had seen around the palace, I just couldn’t remember until this morning. I don’t think he wanted to say anything, he didn't want us to feel like we owed him for that. But Derek, we owe him our lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek looked at her, his heart pounding. His thoughts raced, drawing connections between everything Stiles had told him during their travels and the information that Stiles, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stiles, was the person who had rescued them all those years ago. He had felt connected to Stiles since the moment they met and maybe now he knew why. Stiles had saved him a hundred times over at this point, but this was more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without Stiles, Derek would never have survived the night at the palace, nor would Laura. He would never have gotten a second chance to be with his family. Stiles had already brought so much into Derek’s life that he was grateful for and they’d only known each other a few weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good one, Derek,” Laura said, “and he cares about you. Go get him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek smiled, noticing the tears that had welled up in his eyes for the first time. “Thank you,” he told Laura earnestly, taking her hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one you need to thank,” she said. “But promise me you’ll let me know what happens. Even if you run away to the countryside, never to be seen again, I still expect you to write.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek squeezed her hand one last time, smiled, and turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to find Stiles.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Next chapter should be the last one, and then I'm planning an epilogue. Let me know if there's anything you absolutely have to see these two idiots in love get up to before we wrap this up!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for sticking with me! After this, all we have left is the epilogue, and I promise I won't make you wait too long!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek raced up the stairs to the hotel room where he, Scott and Stiles had been staying. He hoped they were still there and that Stiles hadn’t already run off to start a new life elsewhere. After what he had overheard this morning, Derek wouldn’t put it past him, but something told him Stiles was still close by. He searched his pockets for the key before giving up and knocking.</p><p>The door opened slightly and Scott poked his head out.</p><p>“Derek!” he said, smiling wide and opening the door the rest of the way. “I’m happy to see you!”</p><p>Derek accepted the hug and smiled despite himself. Scott gave off such a warm and loving energy. “Good to see you, too. I wasn’t sure if you would still be here.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just packing everything up, getting ready to go out and look for a place to stay. Stiles brought back the money your sister gave us - you’ll have to thank her for me.”</p><p>“I’m sure she’ll want to see you again soon,” Derek said. “You can thank her yourself then.”</p><p>“That would be great,” Scott said. “Are you here to pick up your things?”</p><p>“Yes, and no,” Derek answered. “I actually wanted to talk to Stiles. Is he here?”</p><p>Scott’s eyes turned a little sad. “He didn’t mean whatever he said last night, you know. Stiles, he can be impulsive.”</p><p>Derek nodded. “If there’s one thing I know about Stiles, that would be it.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Scott said. “Give him a second chance; he deserves one.”</p><p>“I know, Scott,” Derek said. “I’m not here because I’m angry with him. We just need to talk.”</p><p>Scott looked at Derek appraisingly. In the short time since they’d met, Derek had come to know that Scott was fiercely protective of his friends. It was something Derek admired about him, to tell the truth.</p><p>“Okay,” he said finally. “But Derek, I know Stiles likes to pretend that he’s untouchable and nothing phases him, and if you break his heart…”</p><p>“I don’t intend to,” Derek said seriously. “Where is he?”</p><p>Scott sighed. “Last I saw him he was sitting out by the river, looking sorry for himself.”</p><p>Derek nodded, turning to leave before a thought came to him. “Did you know about Stiles? That he let Laura and I out of the palace that night?”</p><p>Scott’s eyebrows raised. “Laura remembered him? I thought Stiles was acting weird when he got back here earlier.”</p><p>“Did you know?” Derek repeated. He needed the answer, for some reason.</p><p>“No,” Scott said. “Not until I saw your ring while we were on the boat. Stiles never told me; I don’t think he wanted anyone to know.”</p><p>Derek nodded. “Thanks, Scott. For everything.”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Scott said, shaking Derek’s hand. “You’re helping me to have a real chance with Allison, and I appreciate that more than you know. I hope I see you again, whatever happens with Stiles.”</p><p>“You, too,” Derek said, and he was somewhat surprised to find that he really meant it. </p><p>When all of this started, he thought he wouldn’t be able to get away from Scott and Stiles soon enough. But he realized over the past few weeks Scott and Stiles have become some of the most important people in his life. He started the journey with nothing; no family, no friends, save a few he was leaving behind at the orphanage, and no idea what his future held. Now, he has a sister, he thinks he can call Scott a friend, and he has Stiles, whatever they are to each other.</p><p>He took the stairs two at a time as he left the hotel. Hopefully, they could figure that part out once he found Stiles.</p><hr/><p>Stiles sat, turning the cigarette case back and forth in his hand. It was a habit he had formed over the years whenever he had something on his mind. It helped ground him and in a way, it was as close as he could get to asking his father for advice.</p><p>In this situation, he’s pretty sure his dad would think he was the one who screwed up. Derek was lovely and kind, and so strong - not to mention wickedly funny when he let his walls down - and Laura seemed more than willing to let Stiles be a part of their lives. Stiles was kind of an idiot for walking away from all of that.</p><p>And that may all be true, but the point still stands that Stiles didn’t belong in that world. He was always on the outside looking in when he worked in the palace as a kid, and even though he would have Derek and maybe even Laura, it wasn’t a life he wanted for himself.</p><p>Before he actually met Derek, he had thought that after they got the reward he would find a quiet place to live and enjoy having a few years, at least, where he wouldn’t have to constantly worry about where his next meal was coming from. He thought he could get a job somewhere, doing what, he didn’t know, but for once he would have had the time, space, and money to figure out what he actually <em> wanted </em> to do.</p><p>He didn’t regret not taking the reward for himself; after everything that happened between him and Derek, it didn’t feel right. But he would have to be a little bit more creative about the next few years. Maybe he would see if he could hop on a boat to America. He’d heard that business was booming and anyone who was strong and smart enough could find a job that could make them rich.</p><p>He looked down at the cigarette case in his hands; if all else failed, he could always sell it. It would tear his heart in two, but he could do it.</p><p>“Not thinking of doing anything stupid, are you?”</p><p>Stiles’ head jerked up and saw Derek sit down on the other end of the bench. He wished he could say he was surprised, but a part of him had expected, even wanted, Derek to come find him.</p><p>“Can’t promise either way,” Stiles said, glancing at Derek, but not meeting his eyes.</p><p>They both stared out at the water for a few moments, Stiles uncharacteristically quiet. His head was buzzing with things he wanted to say, but he stopped himself.</p><p>“I know you talked to Laura today,” Derek said.</p><p>Stiles nodded. He didn’t quite trust himself to speak without blurting out how much he wanted Derek to leave his family behind and run away with him. Every part of him wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn’t fair to Derek.</p><p>“She said you didn’t take any money for yourself,” Derek continued.</p><p>“No,” Stiles said, his throat tight. “It didn’t feel right.”</p><p>Derek nodded and leaned back against the bench. Stiles glanced over and noticed he was wearing the suit he had worn to the ballet, minus the cummerbund. He looked devastatingly handsome, even if it was out of place for the early afternoon. Of course Derek couldn’t at least have the decency to look disheveled after the night they both had.</p><p>"Laura also told me you were the one who let us out of the palace that night.”</p><p>Stiles nodded again, not sure how to respond to that.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell anyone that you let Laura and I escape? Did Scott even know?”</p><p>Stiles looked at the cigarette case one more time before pocketing it. “I told my dad. But beyond that, I thought it was safer if no one knew you were alive, not for sure. People could guess, but as long as they didn’t <em> know </em>, I figured you’d be safe. That’s all I ever really wanted.”</p><p>“But you must have recognized me at some point, even if you didn’t at first. Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>Stiles sighed and turned to face Derek. “At first, I just thought you looked similar. I didn’t think in a million years that I would have actually found you. And then when I did realize, it didn’t really change anything for me, as far as the plan went. I wanted to find someone to be Prince Derek, and it turned out that I found <em> the </em>Prince Derek. If anything, it just made me more dedicated to bringing you and Laura back together.”</p><p>Derek’s eyes narrowed. “It didn’t change… anything?”</p><p>So, they were talking about it, then. “Look, Derek, what do you want me to say? That we can be together and live happily ever after? You know that’s not true. I wish it were; I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more, but you deserve to stay with your sister and have the life that was taken from you. You deserve a chance at happiness.”</p><p>Derek paused, nodding. Stiles held his gaze and was, for probably the thousandth time in his life, taken aback by just how many colors swirled their way through Derek’s irises. These were the eyes that he had been looking for what felt like forever ago. He wanted to take this last chance to memorize them.</p><p>“I had thought - before last night, I thought you had feelings for me,” Derek said quietly. Stiles hated how unsure he sounded. “I couldn’t tell for sure, but when we were dancing on the ship, that was the first time I felt safe and <em> wanted </em> in a long time.” There was a small smile on Derek’s face as he reminisced about their time together. Stiles' chest tightened at the thought that this could be the last time he would ever see that smile.</p><p>Stiles felt his eyes fill with tears, but he blinked them back. “You’ll feel that way again, with Laura. She’s been looking for you for years, and now you have a chance to be a family again.”</p><p>“Laura’s great, and I love her more than I thought I could so soon after being reunited,” Derek said. “But I think you know it’s not the same. You said I deserve a chance at happiness, but I don’t know how you think I could be happy without you.”</p><p>Derek said it so matter-of-fact, like Stiles should know already that his happiness was tied up in Stiles’ own. And Stiles supposed he did know that, since it was the same for him. He was just willing to give his own happiness up if it meant Derek could have a home again. He wasn’t sure how to say that to Derek, though, so he turned back to look at the river and willed himself not to cry. Derek sat next to him and let the silence stretch out between them.</p><p>“I’m starting to get some memories back,” Derek said suddenly. “I think being around Laura is helping me to remember.”</p><p>“That’s great,” Stiles said, his voice thick with unshed tears. “Honestly, I’m happy for you.”</p><p>Derek leaned backwards against the bench and Stiles had to fight the instinct to close the space between them. “I remember my family, and I remember what it was like to live in the palace. I probably won’t ever remember all of it, but it’s been nice to know who I am again.”</p><p>Stiles wasn’t sure why Derek was telling him this, but he was happy to hear it all the same. A part of him foolishly wished Derek would stay with him on this bench forever.</p><p>“And Stiles, what I <em> know </em> is that I never liked being a Prince,” Derek continued. “I can’t remember a single time when I enjoyed getting dressed up and paraded around a gathering of foreign dignitaries, or making small talk with the aristocracy. They were all exhausting and horrible, and just because I love my family doesn’t mean I want to be a part of that again.”</p><p>Stiles looked up at Derek, trying to tamp down any hope that rose in his chest. “What are you saying?”</p><p>“I’m saying that I have a chance to be a part of my family without all of the pomp and circumstance that used to go along with it,” Derek said. “Laura and I talked about it and she’s willing to keep me being alive a secret from everyone except the people who matter. There’s a country house that belonged to my mom’s family and no one will look for me there. I can live there and work the land and have the life I wanted as a kid where I can just be me and not Prince Derek. And, I thought, if you wanted… you could be a part of that life, too.”</p><p>Stiles gasped out a sob. He couldn’t fight the tears anymore; the past few days had been a rollercoaster of emotions and here Derek was, offering him the solution on a silver platter.</p><p>“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek said, suddenly concerned. He moved to kneel in front of Stiles, hands cupping his cheeks to get Stiles to look at him. When Stiles looked up, his face was split into a wide grin with tears still streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>“Nothing,” Stiles said, laughing wetly. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just… I’m so tired.”</p><p>Derek smiled and leaned his forehead against Stiles’. “You’re not the only one. The mattress at Laura’s was so soft it felt like it was swallowing me whole. Took me forever to get to sleep.”</p><p>“Poor little prince,” Stiles sniffed, his sudden tears subsiding a bit as he moved his hands to rest on the back of Derek’s neck. The moment Derek had said there was a possibility for them to be together, Stiles’ ability to keep his hands off of Derek had evaporated entirely. He wanted to keep him close, even though Derek had made no move to pull away. “Sleeping in too soft a bed and having his sister offer him an entire country estate.”</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes. “It’s hardly an estate. I think there’s a house and an apple orchard, but that’s about it. And Laura says it’s in pretty bad shape, so it’ll take a lot of work, but I like the idea of something that’s my own because I worked for it.”</p><p>“I like the idea of watching you work for it,” Stiles said, grinning slyly, imagining what Derek would look like after a day of hard work on the farm.</p><p>“You’ll come?” Derek asked, his voice so full of hope that Stiles felt like crying again.</p><p>“Of course I will, you idiot,” Stiles said.</p><p>Derek stood, pulling Stiles up into his arms and into a kiss that left Stiles breathless. He clung to Derek as he felt his knees go weak. After everything they’d been through together, holding Derek like this, finally kissing him the way he’d wanted to for weeks now, was almost too much for his poor heart to handle.</p><p>Even though it was their first kiss, something about it felt familiar in a way that Stiles couldn’t explain. He already felt like he knew the curve of Derek’s jaw as he ran his hands across it. Derek’s arms around his waist were a comforting weight keeping him tethered while Derek’s kiss made him feel like he was floating.</p><p>Stiles knew that they were attracting attention, but he just couldn’t find it in him to care. Derek was his in a way that he never thought he could have and they were going to spend their lives together if he had any say in it. He was entirely wrapped up in the world of the gentle kisses that Derek was placing down his jaw as Stiles tilted his head back and laughed, wide and open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Considering the turbulent story of how they found each other, Stiles and Derek’s life in their country house was calm.</p><p>Laura hadn’t been lying when she said it was run down; apparently, the last member of their family to have lived there was several decades ago, as it was much smaller than anyone of any status wanted for their house. It took Stiles and Derek several months to get it to a point where it was comfortable to live in, and even then there was still more work to be done, but it suited Stiles and Derek just fine. </p><p>True to his word, Stiles enjoyed watching Derek in the orchard. He would help, when he was needed, but typically left Derek to himself while he worked. Stiles particularly enjoyed the days when he could catch Derek on his way back in from a hard day’s work, glistening with sweat and smelling like fresh apples and sunshine, and in desperate need of a bath - something Stiles was more than happy to help with.</p><p>Derek brought the fruit from their apple orchard to the market every weekend. Occasionally, someone would mention that he looked familiar, but Derek would just smile and say he must have one of those faces.</p><p>Stiles, for his part, knew every single vendor at the market and spent his weekends at their stall in the market, greeting all of their neighbors warmly. While Derek had certainly opened up more than when Stiles first met him, he was still the introverted grump that Stiles had fallen in love with. Derek had made friends with the other farmers, most of whom were content to have a brief discussion of new innovations in farming before enjoying companionable silence for the rest of the time they spent together.</p><p>During the week, Stiles took advantage of the time and space granted by Laura’s generosity, as well as the money they earned at the market, to explore and learn in a way he hadn’t been able to as a child in the palace, or after. During their first few visits to Laura's home in Paris, he spotted her expansive library, filled with tomes from all over the world and fell in love immediately. Laura had gifted him an absurd amount of books the next time she had seen them and Stiles had nearly fainted at the sight of them. After that, he had sought out books from wherever he could find them and it was not uncommon for Derek to find books strewn across the house in Stiles’ wake, despite the many bookshelves scattered around their home that Derek had built.</p><p>Their favorite times were when Scott, Allison, and Laura came from the city to visit them. Both Stiles and Derek delighted in being surrounded by the people they loved, and soon, they were joined by Scott and Allison’s first child. They would gather around the table for a simple meal, usually full of the offerings of their and their neighbor’s farms, and talk and laugh into the wee hours of the morning. Laura always took advantage of the casual nature of their time together to dress comfortably and if anyone in town questioned why someone who looked an awful lot like the Princess came to visit Stiles and Derek’s quaint country home, no one said anything.</p><p>The evenings in the countryside were cool, even on the hottest of summer days, and Stiles and Derek enjoyed spending time outdoors, looking out over the home they had built together. Tonight was one of those nights, the first chill of fall starting to creep into the warm heat of summer. Stiles cuddled close to Derek where they sat on the porch swing that Derek had built, one of his first projects after he made sure that the home was livable. Derek ran his hand up and down Stiles’ back as they sat and Stiles felt all of the tension that had built up in his muscles while he was poring over the newest addition to his library ebb away under his warm touch.</p><p>“Would you have thought in a million years that this is where we would end up?” he mumbled into Derek’s chest.</p><p>Derek pressed a kiss into Stiles’ hair. “I don’t think I could have imagined this life for myself, not even in my wildest dreams,” he answered.</p><p>“I’m so glad I found you again,” Stiles said, closing his eyes and leaning into Derek’s touch.</p><p>Derek tilted Stiles’ chin up with his fingers and left a lingering kiss on his lips. “I’m glad you found me, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's all, folks! I hope you enjoyed it and that it brought you some joy during what is definitely a rough time to be alive.</p><p>It's wild to me that I started writing this more than five years ago and that I've been posting it for more than six months. Thanks for sticking with me through the end!</p><p>You can find me on tumblr at exhibit-no-restraint and read the rest of my fic here on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcaseofcasey/works">AO3</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>